till death do us part
by Lady2016
Summary: This has now been rated to M : Sonny is grieving the loss of his husbond, but can t shake of the feeling that something is off...is Will still alive ? Sonny has to find out no matter what it takes, no matter the risk
1. Chapter 1

Sonny was back in paris, sitting on his bed, suitcase still at the bedside, he haden´t

have had the strenght to unpack, he just sat there, starring into nowhere. He felt so empty,

emptiness he had never felt before, how could Will, his Will be gone, gone for

good ?He once again felt his thorat tighten, felt the tears build up again, alltho´ he felt

he was all teared/ cried out as no tears was left to leave, he wanted to cry out, wanted to scream...

Omg Sonny thought, what about our little girl ? He felt quilty for leaving her, but

right now she needed her mommy and honestly he couldnt bear the thought of

looking at her, cus looking at her was like looking at Will image ( ...looking at will

image who was the image he saw each time he looked at Ari..) The way she smiled,

tip her head to the side when she wanted something, the way she scrunched her nose

she remined him so much of Will and right now he couldnt handle that...

Sonny still felt numbness in his entire body, like this was all just a horrible nighmare,

that he was just waiting to wake up from, but now how could this be a nightmare, he

himself had just laid his husbond to rest, said his last goodbye to his Will , his Will

that he thought he would grow old and grey with, he knew they could have worked

all what had happen between them behind he was ready to go home to him and Ari,

ready to start over, to forgive and forget, he knew he wanted him for life, no one else

, and then his uncle had called him with that call that changed everything in a split sec.

Once again Sonny broke down, face in his hands, he cried out loud " Noooo.. this has

to be a nightmare, it has to be..please wake up wake up...

How could Will be gone, without knowing that he still loved him and he always

would, he never had the change to tell him face to face that he wanted Will by his

side, that no matter what had happend between them, that they could work it out –

together. He knew that deep inside. He still wanted Will in his life, that there was

no one else that Will completed him made him whole, now he just felt like an empty

scheel... Then all of a sudden Sonny snapped out of it " hang on, why wouldnt they

allow me to see his body


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so far so good, hope you who reads this will bear with me and the spelling and ect... english is not my first language... anyway here is Chapter 2 :

Sonny kept thinking back, he didnt get any sleep, well not that he had gotten any

decent sleep ever since...he closed his eyes and took a deep breath... " I have to find out, if i really buried my husband " sonny said out loud, he knew it sounded crazy, and people would think he had really lost it.. but he couldnt let this feeling go, this feeling that something was off, something was definitely off... but was he just gonna walk up to the police and say he wanted to get Wills grave digged up , so he could look and see for him self - if there really was a body in the coffin.. he sobed at the thought and dropped to his knees... " omg what am I thinking he thought, am i really prepared to look inside the ...he couldnt even finish that thought.

Sonny was not sure how long he had been on the floor, but there was a knock on the

door... " roomservice sir " it came from behind the door.. " one moment Sonny said-, he had totally forgotten that he had ordered some food when he got back in from a

meeting in town. He got to the door and paid for the food- he always paid upfront, he

hated having some bill just waiting to get paid, so he had always paid straight away.

Now he wasent even hungry, just the thought made his stomach turn. He laid back at

the couch - he felt excausted , but he knew he couldnt get any sleep... he made a

quick decision and picked up his phone and worked his thumb over the cover - it was

a picture of his two favorite persons in the world ... will and Ari in the kicthen making pancakes with flour all over the kitchen and on them, but they were both smilling – Ari´s little head against his shoulder and Sonny could still hear the laughs that filled the room, god he missed the sound of Will voice and his laugh. He would sometimes listen to his answering machine which still had some of Wills messages on it that he had left for Sonny. Sonny closed his eyes for a sec. It felt like it was just yesterday.

he open his phone and waits for the person on the other end to pick up " its me, Sonny, i need a huge favor..."

Sonny was on the plane, he had told his Uncle Vic that he would take the next plane

to go home to salem but his uncle would hear nothing of it and because he himself was in paris he told Sonny they could go together in his private jet. So here he was, he was both nervous and yet happy to go back home, he missed his little girl, his

parents, his family, his friends, but he also knew he had to go there to find out the truth about his Will.. he was scared but he still needed to know.

His uncle and him went straight to the mansion. he would go see the others later because although he had talked a bit with his uncle on the way home, he couldnt really talk about what he really wanted to talk about while on the plane, because they were not really alone , and he had to talk to his uncle in private about this first.

His uncle gave him a a glass of whiskey in his hand and sat in his chair.. " so Sonny

what is up with you, why did you wanted to leave so sudden whats going on, i know you and I know something is wrong, so spill it...

Sonny looked at the glass and turned it around a few times before he looked up... " i have this feeling, and i know people will think im crazy, hell you might even think im crazy " Sonny said before he took a sip, he didnt really like the stuff, but right now he needed it. "

keep going " his Uncle said. - Sonny took a deep breath ….. " please just hear me out before you give me the " are you out of your mind speak " Sonny said. " okay " his uncle nooded. After a few deep breaths, Sonny began " I know you all might think that i really have lost it, but there is something not right about the way Will ...Will..." damn he couldnt say the words.

thank god his uncle knew and simpley said... " I know what you mean...keep going "

Sonny started again " - at the hospital they came up with some lame explanation

that i couldnt see him, that Will had made some kinda will that knowone should see

him dead, if something would happen to him, that we should remember him alive

and not dead.. sonny sobed throu that last sentence and put is hands to his face... " its

okay Sonny , take your time..." his uncle said

" uncle i have this feeling that we didnt bury Will that day that the coffin was empty

or with someone who was NOT Will...and i know how this sound, i know it, but i cant shake this feeling off, i think Will is alive, and he needs me to find him...please help me uncle, i need to know and i just know he is out there waiting for me to find him - to bring him home, please help me" his hands was still shaking, if his uncle didnt wanted to help him, he didnt know who else to turn too, who wouldnt think he was crazy... His uncle stood up and went over to Sonny and put his hand on his shoulder and simpley said...

" I belive you Son, i belive you and i will help you ….."


	3. Chapter 3

Resume :

His uncle stood up and went over to Sonny and put his hand on his shoulder and simpley said...

" I belive you Son, i belive you and i will help you ….."

Chapter 3 :

A few days later after Sonny had told his uncle Victor about his thoughts, Sonny could still not belive that his uncle belived him and didnt think he was crazy and that he had lost all common sense.

they had sat for a long time and talked about how they were gonna handle all this and how to do it... " Sonny you know my thoughts about Will and what he did to... " STOP, I dont want to hear you talk bad about him, i know what he did was wrong, but he was not the only one to blame, somehow we forgot eachother, we forgot our love and what we meant to eachother " Sonny felt the tears well up in his eyes again, "but I...still love him , always have and always will. " " I know " Victor said and sat down across from Sonny in the chair. " I know that Son and i know that the love you two share is one of a kind, i see that, but he still betrayed you and ..." " stop , i know what you think of him,you want to help me or not, because if you dont, i understand, but dont think i´ll give up finding out the truth " Sonny said out of breath. " Listen, i didnt say, I didnt wanted to help you, i am the last person to preach to you about love and trust, and like i said, i know how forgiving you are and how much Will means to you, no matter what have happend between you two- and belive me " he leaned over " i will do all in my power to help you, because I do think all of this is mysterious, and i dont think you are crazy or out of your mind that you wanna find out if he is alive or... Sonny listen, i know that you belive that he is still alive , but you have to be realistic, there is still that change that Will really is..."

" yeah i know " sonny simply said and bowed his head. " belive me i know that what i find might not be what i want, but i have to find out... " I know, but Sonny have you thought this through ? -you want to go to a grave and dig it up, that is not legally and... " Damn it Uncle, i know, I know that what i intend to do is crazy and and... and i have to do what i have to do at all cost, if i get caught and put away, i glady do that, as long as I find out if MY WILL IS STILL ALIVE... " " Listen i didnt say that i would NOT help you, I remember I said I WILL, and no one or anything will stand in our way, I will contact some people that owe me and we will find out one way or another- belive me ….. "

Now Sonny sat here waiting for his uncle to tell him what he had found out, if they could go tonight to the cemetery to dig up the grave, Sonny felt the chills down his spine, had he really thought this through was he ready to find out, but again he though = how could he not...

At the Mansion :

Victor was on the phone and talked with ease... " i need for this to be aboslutley descreet , no one can find out and i mean NO ONE , not untill we know what we find or dont find... he made a few other calls and then he called Sonny " Be ready in 30 min.

Sonny open the door to his uncle " are you ready " " yes, as ready as I´ll ever be " Sonny took his jacket and closed the door "

As they got closer and closer to the cemetery, Sonny could feel his heart beating faster and faster, sweat begin to form on his skin. " You okay Sonny ? " he heard his uncle speak . Sonny swallowed hard and looked up, " no !" was all he could say.

They finally arived, sonny haden´t been there, since before he left for Paris after the funeral and this place gave him the chills, he could hear the wind, the owls in the trees, the dog bark far away and then the silence... he took a deep breath and took the heavy steps behind the 3 big men and his uncle, his uncle had not wanted to tell Sonny who they men were, if something should happen, he wanted Sonny to know has little as possible, he even had said that maybe Sonny should stay at home, and then they would call him after... but his uncle Victor had known the answer even before Sonny said it, so now here they were, in the middle of the night, Sonny could hear his own heartbeat, his breath, everything seemed so far away, this was it, he would find out soon if his thoughts was playing with him or if the feeling he had deep inside was true... he almost stumbled when they suddenly made a stop... " one of the men, said " we are here " it says " William Robert Horton "

his uncle turned around to Sonny ," I want you to sit over here, while they dig , and the coffin is being open- okay ?" they had talked about that on the ride there and even the day before, that if they were gonna do this, Sonny would have to stay back, because it might be too much... and Sonny knew that he´d better agree and he knew that is was for the best. He could already feel his legs going all wobbly he could feel all his blod leaving his body as the men begin to dig...

He sat, took a few deep breaths, all he could do was wait, wait for the words that would bring the blood back to his body or leave it forever...

After what felt like an eternity, one of the men called his uncle over and they exchanged a few words.

His uncle Victor came up to him and put his hands on Sonny shoulders " you okay ? " Sonny just looked straight ahead, he could hear his uncle speak, but could not answer, he only nodded... His uncle went over to the guys, he turned his head to Sonny and said, " Sonny you sure ? " " Yes!

he heard his uncle say " Open it up carefully ! "

Sonny felt his breath going harsh and dry " omg omg omg, be empty, be empty..."

he whispered to the sky.

after again what seemed like forever, his uncle said " come here , you have to look for yourself "

Sonny couldn´t move, he just sad there, he felt like he couldnt breath " This was it, he would know in just a few seconds, he would know if is true love was really gone or... " Sonny come " he heard is uncle say again.

Sonny went on legs he felt like couldnt hold him up for long, and with steps that could barely be heard in the silence of the night... he came and stood by his uncle and closed his eyes for a sec. " you have to look " he took one last deep breath, opened his eyes and looked down... immediatley he felt to the ground, his heart stopped-" OMG! "


	4. Chapter 4

Resume :

…... he took one last deep breath, opened his eyes and looked down... immediatley he felt to the ground, his heart stopped-" OMG! "

Chapter 4 :

Sonny felt like all blood had left his body, he sank to the ground and just stared down in the open grave...everything stood still... " Omg -OMG-OMG...Will " he felt the tears running down his cheeks.

He felt his uncles hand on his shoulder " Sonny, Sonny – are you okay ? "

Sonny dried his eyes but stayed down on his knees, he looked at his uncle and said

" I told you ! " " yes you did ! " " Come on Sonny, his uncle took a step back and waited for Sonny to get up.

" You okay ? " his uncle asked again as he got up on wobbly legs . " I can´t , I can´t " Sonny stammered, his eyes looked down again, down to the open coffin " There is only rocks down there, that means - he turned his head and looked at his uncle..." This means - Will is out there, HE. . THERE...OMG ! "

" I need to find him, he could be hurt, someone could have him - somewhere...I need to go find him ! " Sonny started to run back, but his uncle Victor caught his arm and stopped him in his track..." Sonny stop. You cant just storm off like that, you have no idea where to look or to go...stop and think for a sec. " " I cant, i have to go get him...You dont understand, My Will could be alive out there, waiting for me to come and bring him home...i have to... " " SONNY. STOP! " His uncle shook him and grabbed him a bit harder by the shoulders. " Look at me, . ! But i can´t have you go all insane and crazy on me now you hear me, we will find out where or what has happen to him, but one step at a time, okay ? OKAY. SONNY. ? "

Sonny took a deep breath, he knew his uncle was right, what good would it make if he just started running off to God knows where, when he didnt even know where to start or where to look, he just wanted to get to Will, he wanted to bring him home, hold him in his arms again, see him, feel him... " OMG let him be okay " Sonny said out loud..." Let him be okay ! "

On the drive back home to the Mansion, it was only Sonny and his uncle, they had taking pictures of the empty grave and let Victors men to do the dirty work on making the grave look like nothing had happen there tonight. Sonny still didnt get why they just couldnt go to the police, tell them the grave was empty, that Will could be alive out there, waiting to be rescued. But as his uncle had told him, they needed to think this through, something could have happen to Will that made him go away on his own, he could be in danger, he could be held somewhere, so no matter what - they had to wait to get the police involved because it could cost more harm than good to go to them right now, and beside the whole town would know in a sec. This was Salem after all. If Will was taking against his will it could make it worse because the ones who might had taking him would know , so his uncle had convinced him to go back to the Mansion, and talk about what their next move would be...

At the mansion, Victor handed him a whiskey " I think you need this ? " " Thank you! " Sonny said and poured the whole thing down in one gulp. His uncle smiled and poured him another before sitting on the opposite side.

" I was right " Sonny said. " I was right " " Yes you were and now we have to go find that young man of yours " Sonny looked up at him after starring down in the glass that he swirled around and around... " You think he´s okay, you dont think that he´s ….you know ? " Sonny again felt the tears press on and it took everything in him, to not break down and scream and cry his heart out, he felt so helpless, he had no idea where to look for Will, where to start, hell he didnt even knew where he himself started and ended, he was so confused and felt like it was all unreall, but he knew deep inside, that this WAS reall, his Will was not buried, he could be alive and be in danger somewhere out there... omg where to start, Sonny thought... His uncles voice got him out of his daze. " Sonny- listen, you have to tell me everything, everything odd - everything you remember, everything that seemed off or wrong, you understand ? That way we might find a pattern to what has happend to him.. ! " Sonny nooded, he took a deep breath and a sip.

I guess it kinda started with Will getting that job opportunity in LA, thats when it started to go wrong... I mean, i wanted him here with me, but I olso knew that i had to let him go and fly on his own for a little bit and this was a great opportunity for him and it was only max 6 months. We both agreed that we could handle it, that we could visit eachother, skype... But in a way, it all felt strange because I know how much Ari means to him - how much he loves her, so for him to just leave for months makes no sense when i think about it - a few weeks before that would have been a " no way in hell " he would never even thought about leaving her or me for that long. I think he felt presured to go - to keep his job or something and that he thought he would not be gone for so long, that he would come home to see us as much as he could... Again Sonny took a deep breath and continued...

Then you know what happen there and what happen when he finally came back home, Sonny swirled the whiskey around in the glass, he knew how much his family hated Will for doing what he did, both in LA and here with Paul. His uncle just nodded and waited for Sonny to continue.

Will changed, its like he was not the same as when he left, he seemed more off, more absent and his eyes was, when i think about it - not there - you know, like the fire that used to burn in them was faded, like he was in some kind of daze..he forgot our agreements, he would sometimes just sit and stair out to nowhere , he hardly sleept, had bad nights, like he would twist and turn in bed, not knowing which side he wanted to lie on, and sometimes he would just get up and do some work. I tried to make him relax and everything, but he would not listen, he said he was fine that he was just a bit stressed with work and deadlines and ect and me pushing him was not helping him at all, and we could argue..."

Sonny could hardly speak, his throath was dry and tears keept running down his cheeks, he looked at his uncle : " I just wanted to make him happy, smile and feel loved, and i did the exact oppositete, he sobbed that last bit .

His uncle poured him another whiskey " I think you need this " Sonny hated the taste of whiskey, he had never been a big drinker, he could have a beer now and then, or some wine, but right now he needed this. This was just BIG, he still couldn´t wrap his head around all of this, it felt so unreall in every way.

" So tell me " his uncle interrupted his thoughts... " so the the change of behaviour

that Will went through, did he get any medication or anything that might have trigged it ? " Sonny looked up confussed... " what, you say, you think Will was doing drugs or something, no way, Will would never in a million years touch something like that, that was so not him he would never …." " Stop stop, im not saying that he on purpose was taking something, he could have been forced or injected..." Sonny stod up - pacing the room, sat the glass down and put his hand through his hair... " so you are actaully saying, that … that...? " " Im not saying anything, i just mean that he might have been -forced- to take something ….like in his food at work, you said he was stressed, did he get anyhing for that or did he talk to the doctor...? " " No nothing like that " Sonny said. " he didnt talk to anyone about it, he just said he had alot going on, that his boss kept giving him assigenments that he had a hard time deliver in time, and ….." Sonny stopped, turned around - ran both hands through his hair and down his face... " OMG ! There was this guy at his work . I remember that one morning i saw Will in the kitchen, taking a pill from a glass i had never seen before, and i asked him about it and he said it was just like a vitamin pill that was filled with good vitamins and herbs that would help him concentrat better . I said the best thing was, that he should go to his so called boss and tell her that she was giving him too many assignments at a time, but he just laughed it off and said i was being over protective and kissed me and left... " " Do you think that it could have been something else in those pills than vitamins ? becsuse now when i think about it, that was where it all started to go down hill... why havent i been more aware of this before ? Sonny hit him self on the side of the head and coursed... DAMN. IT..." " Listen- Stop Sonny, why would you do that, you said yourself that it was just a normale bottle with what seemed like harmless vitamins- listen, do you still have the bottle at home ? " " hrm I think so, somewhere. Listen, go get the bottle and if there is still some pills in it, we will have it checked out okay. " Okay " Sonny said and took his jacket and was on his way out the door... " NOT TONIGHT SONNY – its like 3 in the morning, you need to get some sleep and then later we´ll go to your apartment and get the glass, okay ? " " I cant sleep now, i just cant, besides I havent been home in our apartment since... " he stopped and turned to his uncle - but you go to bed uncle you´ve been up all night, i´ll be back in the morning with the glass " " Are you calling me old ? " Is uncle said and winked at Sonny... Sonny smiled a little and said, " Yes OLD MAN go to bed, i´ll be here in the morning, or i can go talk to one of my co workers who´s dad actually work at a medicin company, he ows me, so I could ask him if he might could ask his dad to take some test of the glass and pills …. " no no . Dont do that, dont get anyone else involved " " But I wont tell them anything, just that … " " No, dont, I know someone who can take them right away and make the test, so we will know exactley what they are and what they are not...okay ? " " yes I get it, you go to bed and i´ll be here later okay ? " just as Sonny was leaving his uncle said... " Sonny we will get to the bottom of this, dont worry okay, stay strong. " Sonny went over to his uncle and gave him a big hug " Thank you thank you so much, i dont know what i would do with out you " " there there, you go and i´ll see you later "

Sonny and his uncle Victor was waiting for that call that would tell them what the pills really was, and Sonny could feel that he got more and more nervous for that phone call that could come any minute now. He haden´t really gotten any sleep, he had went to the apartment , gotten the glass and then he took his pillow and duvet and had gotten to his car. He just couldnt stay there at the moment, it reminded him of too much pain. His uncle had told him when he got there that he looked like shit and that he should have comed back to the mansion and stayed in one of the guestrooms, so he had promissed his uncle, he would stay there from now on.

Minutes turned in to hours and it felt like an eternity before the phone finally ringed... His uncle took the call and put it on speakers... The man on the other line, said his hello and told them that he had the test back and that there was NO vitamins or herbs in those pills. " Actually" he said... " Those pills contents something that is drug related, , they kinda make you lose yourself, your insanity, they kinda make you numb, and make you lose contact with yourself, it is new on the drug market, it makes you kinda shift personality and make you do things you would never normaly do. Sonny could not speak a word, he had to sit down. His uncle spoke " so what happens if the person who has taking these for over a long periode suddenly dont take them anymore ? " there was a long pause, before the man spoke again …. " then the person would probably feel like shit for sometime, but it would slowly loose its effect and there should be no reall side effects...thats why it has started to get so popular in the drugs related areas.

His uncle thanked the man and hang up... " what now ? " Sonny asked, " what do we do now ? " " well you said he got the pills from one of his co workers right ? " " yes but he didnt tell me who, and there are alot of feelancers on there, so where should we start " sonny started to feel nausea , how could he find Will, this was like a needle in a haystack. " Sonny you forget who I am, i know people everywhere now let me make some phonecalls …. His uncle just stood up and before he got to the door he said..." Now lay down, get some sleep, and when you wake up, I will know where we should go to find that husbond of yours, dont you worry " he closed the door behind him and Sonny sad on the couch and took a pillow and laid down, he suddenly felt exausted, he was not sure he could get any sleep tho´ but he needed to lay down and he knew his uncle, he knew he would come up with something, he always did, he knew people everywhere and Sonny just closed his eyes for a little bit – His mind on Will, how he longs to touch, feel, hear him, smell him, hold him..." God Will hang on baby we are coming... "

( Again sorry for any spelling and grammar errors there might be, hope it makes a little bit sense ) ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Not far from salem :

Will stirred for a moment, and like every day he prayed that when he would open his eyes, he would be at home, home with Sonny - he smiled when he thought about how he would crawl on top of Sonny, kiss him touch him, how they would be all tangled up and just lay in eachothers arms, untill little Ari would eventually make them get up with her babling on the baby monitor... he loved the mornings with his family – his home …... But as soon as he open his eyes - reality kicked in...

He heard the door open " Good morning Will, I see you are still in bed, its a fine morning- you should get up and go out and get some fresh air ? " Will turned his back against the man in the door and said nothing. " Come on you sleepy head- you cant lie here all day "

" Why not " Will said and sat up " You cant keep me here forever " - " the poilce and my family will soon find me , why are you keeping me here ? "

The man at the door went further into the room " Will – listen you know I can´t let you go, you know too much, I cant risk you running off and telling everybody about what I did, if you just haden´t been so bloody nosy, why couldnt you just had minded your own business ? "

" I dont know what you are talking about, its not my fault that you by accident sent that mail to me, how was I too know that I wasen´t supose to open it, tell me that ! " Will yeld ! " And besides I´ve told you time after time that i´m not gonna rant on you , I was... " - " Shut up, just shut up " The man said angry. " We both know that thats a lie, you would have run off to God knows who and told them everything, don´t give me that, I had to take you away dont you get that, I had too, you knew too much, so you better start getting used to being here, because you are not going anywhere ! "

" You are delusional.." Will spat, someone will come and find me soon, they will figure it out one way or another...!"

The man laughed, " You think so ? Well I THINK NOT ! " I guess i have forgotten to show you this, he went back out and came back soon after and threw a news paper at Will... " Read this and weep...! " the man said and turned around and before he left he turned his head and said : " No one is coming looking for you, not now not ever... "

Will took the paper and his jaw dropped when he read the headlines...

" No...No...This cant be true ? " will looked with horror at the paper...

Young William Robert Horton laid to rest after being strangled by the necktie killer, the town morns...Husbond Sonny Kiakis leaves for Paris after the tragic loss.

Thats all Will read befor he started to tear the paper into pieces and started screaming..." NOOOO, no please, this cant be true, im not dead, im not dead, omg Sonny, Sonnyyyyy! " he felt to his knees and the tears starting to fall, he just lied there curled up on the floor , " please Sonny, dont give up on me, im right here, please dont give up, oh God please hear me …...! "

Back in Salem :

Sonny woke up with a hand resting on his arm " Sonny, Sonny " …. Sonny opend his eyes and saw his dad sitting next to him. " Hi Son " Sonny sat up and his dad gave him a hug. " Dad you wont belive what happened, im sorry I didnt came straight to you, but all this has happen so fast..." His dad put his hand on Sonny´s arm. " Relax, I understand, Victor filled me in..."

" Im sorry Sonny, I had to call your dad and let him know, because he can help. " Sonny nodded " and asked : " Have you found out something ? " " Yes I have, I found out that this guy - Billy at Will´s work was let go a few months back and that Will and him had some arguments before all this happend to Will. His former boss said that she didn´t know what the arguments what about..."

" and she also said, that Bill was acting paranoid and that he suddenly quit , he mailed his resignation and that was about the same time that Will ...you know...went missing... "

Sonny just sat still and listen to his uncle, he couldn´t belive all of this, he just prayed that Will was okay, he closed his eyes for a sec. and then asked... " What now, where do we go from here, because I can´t stand the thought of him being out there, maybe hurt, scared...lost..." the last words could hardly be heard from the hurt and cry in Sonnys voice.

" Listen Sonny, I have some men on it right now, they are tracking him down, to his last where about, and they work fast, so lets get some coffe and then im sure we know something soon. "

It was late in the evening before Victor heard from his men and they all gathered in the office .

" So listen ,my men found out that this Billy last where abouts was near the old factory at the old harbour , and they found out that he had a boat there, that has not been seen for months now, they just thought he had sold it. The island is too far from shore to bee seen, so there is no way anyone can get from that island without a boat, and the island has been closed for years now, because it was sold to a private invester, who has not yet been there or done anything to the island, so as for this moment, no one is there, well exept that this Billy could be there with more people and Will... But listen Sonny, we have to be realstic, we still dont know if Will is with him, or alive, I hate to say this to you, but there could be a possiblity that he is ….. " " STOP ! " Sonny said out louder than he intended, " I dont wanna hear it, I know that, but I have to belive that he is okay, I just have to..."

Victor sat in the chair and Justin stood beside Sonny and put his arm around his shoulder " We know son, but your uncle is right, we have to look at all the possiblities right now,... "

Sonny just nodded. My men are going to the island tonight and they will go through the area and see for any signs of humans that has been there recently. " I want to come along to " " No Sonny you can´t, this is to dangerours , if he´s there, he might not be alone, and he could be armed..." " I dont care " Sonny spoke lauder " I am going - no matter what, tell me what if it has been Maggie or mom " he looked at them, " don´t tell me you could just have stayed behind. This is MY WILL, and I have to go look for him , no matter what and no matter the risk, tell me you understand …? " Both Victor and Justin were silent, before Justin spoke. " I hear you, but if you are going - I´m going to, you are MY SON and im not letting you go out there alone and I´ll do anything in my power to find Will !" Sonny sighed and went and hugged his dad " Thank you dad – for understanding " .

it was past midnight before a car rolled up to the mansion and a guy got out just like Sonny and his dad he was also dressed in black. It was not someone Sonny had seen before, but then again that was just the way it was with his uncle, he had many men working under him , men who was willing to do about anything Victor asked them too, so now here they were, no questions was asked, he just open the door for Sonny and his dad to climb into the car.

The drive was long and Sonny starred out the window, thinking about Will …..

" _Stop Sonny, someone might hear us, Will said with a soft moan as Sonny was kissing him and licking him right under his ear..." shhh, then dont say anything "sonny whispered against his ear as he kept going... =KNOCK KNOCK = ... shit Will said and straighten his clothes while Sonny was laughing " stop Sonny, this is NOT funny, thats your mom, and if she heard us, she is so gonna hate me even more than she did before! " "she does not hate you babe and beside I dont care, i love you, I love you so much..." Will looked at Sonny with his crystal blue eyes and smiled sweetly before he lean over and put a soft kiss to his lips " Love you to..." Sonny smiled and got up " coming MOM..."_

" Sonny did you hear me " Sonny heard is dad say and he was taking out of his daydream, Sonny took a deep breath he could still feel Wills lips, Will always left an invisible mark on Sonnys body, he always had, no matter what they might have been through ,Sonny just knew that Will had left a permant mark on Sonnys soul, body and heart, the love he felt for Will was something he had never felt before and never would with anyone else , ever since he first laid eyes on him, he just knew that he had to have this guy in his life no matter what, and he would never give up on their love, he knew that now better than before, there was no one better for him than Will, he made him whole, he made him complete , and he knew that no matter what there would come their way, it would make them stronger, he just prayed that he would get another change of holding Will in his arms, to tell him, what he was about to tell him when that phonecall from his uncle came - that he was on his way home, that he was ready to give their love a second changes, beacuse he knew how much Will was trying and regreting the things he had done, all those phonecalls Will hade made to him, that he just never answered, Sonny felt his throat tighten as the memories was floating back, he hated himself for not coming back sooner, then maybe none of this would have happen...He felt his dads hand on his shoulder, like his dad knew his thoughts... " Sonny are you okay " " No, im not gonna be okay untill Will is back safe..." his dad was about to say something, when the one of the men turned his head and said... " We are here "...


	6. Chapter 6

Resume :

..." Sonny are you okay " " No, im not gonna be okay untill Will is back safe..." his dad was about to say something, when the one of the men turned his head and said... " We are here "...

Chapter 6.

Will was still in bed , he felt like every energi had left his body, he could not wrap his head around what the news paper had said... this could not be happening Will thought, he thought he was " just " kidnapped and that they would look for him, but now he felt like every bone in his body was hurting his heart ached and time stood still... = they think im dead, who will look for me, no one... I have to get out of here, I have to find a way to get away from this place... Will remembered that Ben had tried to strangle him but that he then lost concious, and so automaticly he thought that people would think that someone had taking him, he had not in his wildest dream thought that they would think he was dead...how could that be...?

Will´s head was pounding and every other sec. He felt like throwing up, all these thoughts was running through his head, he was getting more and more confused, so he tried to put his thoughts aside and think off a plan to get out of here...

After Sonny, his dad and uncle and the other men had arrived at the harbour and the boat was waiting for them... Sonny could feel his blood running through his veins faster than it had ever did, he was scared of what they would find or not find, and yet relieved that his uncle and dad was on his side, that his uncle believed him and wanted to do everything to help, allthough he had not been affraid of saying how little he thought of Will after everything that had happen. But he also knew how much Sonny loved Will... Again Sonny was brought out of his thoughts as his they were told to get in the boat...

The boat was small so it would hide easily and there was a little engine and oars to paddle as soon as they saw shore, because they could be heard on the island if the engine was on.

Sonny was already seasick before he sat in the boat... He remembered last time Will and him were out sailing with Lucas and Ally, how he had almost threw up over the railing, if it had not been for Will who had told him what to do – and that had really helped., he remmebred the touch of Will´s hands on his back ..Sonny had never been good at sea, not like Will, Will loved the sea, to sail, surfing and Sonny loved watching him doing all these things, just like Will and him had talked about hiking with Ari when she got a little older, eventhough Sonny knew that Will was not crazy about all of that, he would still do it, just like Sonny would do everything with Will, Sonny again sent a silent prayer for Will to be safe and for them to find him soon. He had missed him for so long and just the thought of Will being kept somewhere and not knowing what would happen, it broke his heart and he prayed that they would find him soon, the thought of Will not being alive was a thought Sonny erased from his mind, right now he had to belive that he was, the thought of the opposite was a thought he could not bear to think.

They started to sail of, his uncle stayed on the mainland while Sonny his dad and the men sailed to the island.

" Sonny when we get there, its important that we stay in the boat, let the men do their work. " - " okay " Sonny said, but to be honest he did not know if he could stay in the boat if he knew Will was at the Island, but right now he would not worry his dad about that. So he just agreed.

One of the men spoke . " Listen - we will first check out the island to see if there is any signs of anyone being there, and if Will or others are there, then we take it from there, just do as we say, and it would be fine " Both Sonny and Justin nodded and looked over the sea while the boat was shooting through the water, only the sound of the engine and the splashing of the water could be heard in the night...Sonny – he forgot that he was seasick, his mind was at another place.

As they got closer to the island, it was only like a dark cloud out there, no lights, no nothing... Sonny felt the chills down his spine, but he could swear he could hear Will through the wind, calling for him, Sonny closed his eyes for a moment and said " Im coming baby, im coming ….."

Will could not sleep, he was restless and felt like something was about to happen, he got up and went outside for a bit, the wind was cold against his skin, and for a moment he thought he heard engines from a distance, but when he listen further, there was only the wind howling , so he thought it most have been the wind who played games with him...

He had thought many times about just try to swim away, but the waters here was crazy and filled with water currents, and last time he tried he had to give up...

Will knew that there most have to be a boat somewhere, because most of the day Billy would be gone and sometimes he would come back late... But somehow Will no matter how hard he tried never saw any boat or anything. Besides there was always this guard watching his every move when ever he went outside..Like now, he just stood a bit far from him, Will had tried to talk to him, but it was always only a few words, Will belived he was not american, he thought he most be foreign or something, because he talked with an accent . Suddenly Will heard the guy´s phone beep, and he turned around to take the call and for a split sec. Will saw the opportunity to try to escape, that was the first time the man was incautious and Will saw his move.

He took the first big rock he saw on the ground and hit the guy over the head, the big man felt hard to the ground. Will took the phone that was now on the ground and ran, he ran like he had never ran before - he tried to get the phone to work, but it most have been damaged as the man felt, the glass was broken and he could not turn it on.

He stopped for a min. he had never been on this side of the island, the thought hit him... omg what was i thinking, i have no clue where to go... he knew he was on top of the higest place on the island...he could see over the water, but nothing in sight... " shit , it wont be long untill Billy find out what had happends, and then what ? " Will knew Billy and the men there was armed, he had often seen the pistol in his belt and one time when he had tried to reach for it under a fight with Billy, he could not get to it. ... And since then Billy had been very cautions. And he always stood so Will could not get to him, he always kept his distance and he had always a man with him.

He heard Billy call for him from a distance and by accident he stepped on a bad patch and he slipped, he fell down the side , he could feel the trees and bushes as he felt, he could feel his skin cut open, as he crashed down the side, he landed at the bottom with a sighed... Everything went black...

Sonny and his dad sat quietly in the boat which was easily rocking back and forth, one of the men stood at the shore and kept an eye out for movements or a call from the others.

Suddenly they heard branches cracking for a few seconds and then silence... " You heard that ? " Sonny whispered to his dad, and he could see that one of Victors guys had heard it to, he had his gun ready to shot, but as fast as they had heard the noise as fast it was gone again...

They heard whistle and saw the 2 men in the dark, they went to the boat and one of the guys spoke with a silent voice that was barely heard. " There is definitely someone here, we found some blood stains near one of the houses on the opposite side. As Sonny heard that, he couldnt help but gasp, he held a hand over his mouth, and he heard is dad talking to him with ease..." listen Sonny, we dont know which blood it is, so dont start freaking out now, you hear me ? " " yes I hear you " Sonny whispered back, but it took averything in him to not start running...

Suddenly out of no where, they heard branches like someone walking on the ground in the still of the night... The guys pulled their guns as they all looked up, but what they saw shocked them all...'

This elderly man with a rabbit over his shoulder stod not far from them... " What the hell are you doing on my property ? "

The man explained that he was the only one here on this time of year, that he took care of this island, that the owner paied him good to keep an eye on it untill they next year would start up rebulding the place. Sonny´s heart sank... " No this could not be happening, where was Will...?."

after they had all searched the island and find absolutly nothing, they took the boat back home.

The ride back was long and for Sonny it felt like hours " It was too good to be true that they would find Will so easily, he should have known that, but he had hoped and prayed for it to be true, and now he felt like he was further from finding Will than before... He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and saw it was a number he did not recognize, he hesitated for a moment, but answered it anyway.." Hello …... " Nothing... " Hello " Sonny said again, his dad and uncle looked at him with question marks written on their faces. Then a hoarse scared voice spoke, a voice that Sonny almost didnt recognize and yet could recognize anytime : " Sonny, Sonny ….." Sonnys heart stopped and he almost dropped his phone... " OMG , WILL ! …... "


	7. Chapter 7

Resume :

. " Hello " Sonny said again, his dad and uncle looked at him with question marks written on their faces. Then a hoarse scared voice spoke, a voice that Sonny almost didnt recognize and yet could recognize anytime : " Sonny, Sonny ….." Sonnys heart stopped and he almost dropped his phone... " OMG , WILL ! …... "

Chapter 7.

" Will, Will baby are you there..." Sonny asked in a desperate voice. " He could hear Will breathing harsh on the other end. " WILL ! "

" Im here " Will finally answered in a soft voice - " Sonny im so sorry, im so sorry , I... I... " " Sshhh " Sonny said softly. He held the phone with both hands, like he was afraid if he should to drop it- that Will would diasppear. Justin, Victor and the men listen carefully and one of them spoke = " ask if he knows where he is. is he alone. anything..."

Sonny was beyound desperate, he heard the man speak, but all he could think about was - Will !. " You okay Will ? " " Sonny I´m not, im not... gone... " " Oh I know sweetheart I know, and i´m doing everything to find you, but listen baby you need to tell me if you know where you are...? " there was not a word coming from the other end... " Will you there, WILL? " Sonny said a bit lauder... " I thought I heard something " Will wispered . " im hiding right now in some bushes , it´s on some island with lots of trees. I was unconscious when I got here, so I have no idea where this place is ...OH .god, Sonny . im. so. Sorry. For. Everything ..." Will said in gasp. " Im so so so sorry ! " Sonny´s heart dropped, he could hear the pain and sorrow in Will´s voice and he just wanted to hold him, hold him and never let him go... " It´s okay baby, you dont have to be sorry, if anyone should be sorry, its me... " Sonny could hear the others was impatient, but right now Sonny didnt care, he was so relieved to hear Will´s voice and to know he was alive, but yet he also knew he had to find out more - because he did not know how long Will could stay on the phone.

" Listen Will, tell me about this island, because we have been at the one a few milles from the harbour and its not that one, so tell me everything you see, everything you remember..."

Will had a hard time to put his head around that Sonny knew and they had been looking for him, how could they know ? but right now he had to put that aside and wait for questions to be asked and answered later... Ohh how he hoped he would be able to have Sonny in his arms soon, he longed to hold him, be near him, tell him how sorry he was, about everything, every mistake... he felt the pain from his leg as he tried to get up and the painly moan was heard true the phone " Will whats the matter , are you okay ? " " yes yes im okay, but I hurt my leg, when I tried to get away from him..." Sonny cloeses his eyes - " Will !? " - " it´s not bad Sonny I swear ." " okay ! " Sonny had to settle for that right now. " tell me are there more than one guy, are they armed ? " Will sat up. " Yes they are and there are sometimes 5 out here, im not sure how many there is right now, i knocked one down with a rock and thats how i got away, but theres no way I can get off the island. Sonny - the waters are so crazy here, its impossible to swim, i´ve tried, and and …...(silence )..." But maybe I should try to go back to the house or maybe try to...? "

" No! stop stop ! " Sonny said. " No way - you are not going out there – listen! - one of the men with me, says he knows that island , its out further that we have just been, and no one really goes there, because there are these crazy currents there, so no one wanna stay, its been isolated from people. " Sonny could hear the soft breathing from Will , something he never thought he would hear again, the tears willed in his eyes again and he sniffled. " Sonny..." Will spoke softley,

" I. love. You. so. so. much! " Sonny heard the truth in these words and the way he spoke them, he could also hear that Will´s voice was filled with emotions. He was just about to say I LOVE YOU back to Will But he only got to say =Will = before he heard a deep mean voice speak. -

" Will ? There is NO WILL here..." click.

" No No NO...! " Sonny screamed and threw the phone from him. " Noooooooooo " …...

After he had calmed down a bit - he looked at his dad... " I didnt get to say the words back to him..." his face dropped to his hands and he cried...

A bit later Sonny and his dad was waiting for the men to come back with more men and gas for the long sail to the island... " Sonny " a voice said and he looked up - there was Roman with his men and Sonny stood up and he knew that his uncle Victor had called for back up and ofcause he had called Roman and filled him in. Sonny was relived to see him and relived that he did not have to tell what had happen and what he knew, Roman just came over and gave Sonny a hug

" My grandson is alive, thank you for not giving up on him - Now we have to get him home. "

They filled Roman and the men in on what had happen so far. " Now we got to get to this island and bring Will back, and Sonny I want you to stay here with your dad and let my men take it from there.

Roman knew that Sonny was not gonna accept that, so he was not suprised when Sonny stood up, hands at his waist and said " No freaking way, Im coming with you , This is Will, MY Will and theres no way that I can stay here, I need to come with you...! " " Sonny listen " his dad said... " No dad, im not staying here, theres no way I can just sit and wait , No way in hell...! " Roman took a deep breath and said " I kinda knew you were gonna say that, but it´s at your own risk, you hear me ? " " YES ! " Sonny said firm, as he got handed a bulletproof vest. " Sonny – promise me to not do something risky or crazy out there, you do what the men ask you to do ? " Sonny could not promise him that, so he just answered with a " YES! ".

The sun was starting to set and he could see the birds fly above him, but he could not hear them, he could only hear his own breathing and his own thoughts – his thoughts about Will .

It took like forever to get to the island that was placed so far off that Sonny didnt even know it existed, he was told what to do and not do when they would get there... Sonny just hoped that this Billy had not hurt Will or Sonny would make him pay, pay BIG TIME. He could already feel his knockles going white , he wanted to hurt this man so bad for what he had put Will through, his family through , he was gonna pay no matter what.

There was still this question that had not been answered... How come Billy in the first place had taking Will away ? that was a question he would have to wait for, now he just had to get Will home, no matter what it would take – no matter the risk.

Will woke up with a banging headheach, he tried to lift his hands to his head, but he couldnt, he open his eyes and felt the gag on his mouth and felt his hands and legs were tied together But he could feel something dried on his face, and he knew it must be blood. He had not seen Billy approach him in the woods before he felt the gun hit him on the side of his head . Will thought about his call with Sonny . " My Sonny " Oh god he most have freaken out when the call ended suddenly. Just the thought of it made his head spin and he felt dizzy and his hands and feet tied together did not help he felt sick and before he could think another thought, he passed out again...

 _Baby I got something for you...For me, how come ? its not me getting married, Will said with a twinkling of an eye at Sonny - as he lifted the small packet from the tray with breakfast that Sonny had sat on the bed as Will woke up... Well, why should only the groom have all the fun, he said and kissed Will´s bare shoulder... Open it - Sonny engurged and Will tore the paper apart...he open it up and took the key out and looked at it, then looked at Sonny, he smiled wryly with his head to the side, Sonny smiled back and Will spoke...Is this? - yes - Sonny smiled even bigger... I mean if you want to, you know you are here most of the time anyway, and all your clothes are here too, i even left some draws free just for you, but if its too soon, i understand, we can just go back to how things were before, no worries...Will looked again at the key with a smile and then at Sonny – you done ? Yes Sonny took a deep breath ... listen Will if you dont want this, its okay, we will just go on as... i thought you were done - Will smiled...he showed the key to Sonny and his smile got even brighter and bigger... This ! This is what I want ! - I want this, he bent over and kissed Sonny …... he was so happy …..._

On the boat Sonny was getting instructions on what to do and what not to do, when they would arrive at the island. He had a hard time to concentrate and sit still. He knew he had to do what they said, but he also knew that it would take everything in him to to run as soon as they would get there – just to get to Will.

" We are here...Sonny you remember what we talked about ? " Sonny nodded as he stepped out of the boat.

" Get UP ! " Will heard as he opend his eyes, he felt someone pulling him to his feet... He could move his legs and arms, Billy had untied him and removed the gag from his mouth. " I should have let Ben kill you in the first place, why the hell didn´t I let him kill you off for reall, it would have made it so much easier, now I have to do it myself. "

It took a while for Will to notice where he was, he looked around...He most have passed out a bit longer than he thought, because now he was outside, it was starting to get darker again, he looked up and saw the coulds moving in... He was pushed forward and he almost slipped and the dizzines did not help . He looked at where he was and by reflex he took a step back, he now saw that he was on this cliff above the water. " No way ! " Will thought, " No way …..." he took another step back and felt Billy pushing him further ahead..." No -you are going down, I dont know what I was thinking in the first place to let you live ?

" STOP POLICE ! " Will looked behind Billy and saw police men with armed guns coming in on them. You are surrounded, put your hands over your head ! " Billy knew the battle was lost so in a split sec. he grabbed Will by the shoulders and pushed him back while he held on to him, " If i´m going down so are you ..." It all happend so fast and because Will was hurt his reflecks was slow, he stombled back as Billy was holding on to him as they fell of the cliff... Gunshot was heard and Sonny´s scream as he from down below saw Will flying of the cliff with Billy soon after...


	8. Chapter 8

Resume :

" STOP POLICE ! " Will looked behind Billy and saw police men with armed guns coming in on them. You are surrounded, put your hands over your head ! " Billy knew the battle was lost so in a split sec. he grabbed Will by the shoulders and pushed him back while he held on to him, " If i´m going down so are you ..." It all happend so fast and because Will was hurt his reflecks was slow, he stombled back as Billy was holding on to him as they fell of the cliff... Gunshot was heard and Sonny´s scream as he from down below saw Will flying of the cliff with Billy soon after...

Chapter 8.

It felt like forever untill they hit the water. Will went under and felt the air being knocked out of him, he felt Billy grabbing on to his feet, he started kicking him away and started to swim up.

Everytime he almost got to the waterline, he was being pulled down again. Finally he got his head above the water , he coughed and took the air in... He got pulled at again and Billy appeared from under the water , he kicked him and pushed him away again ...He was not far from shore and he could hear Sonny screaming his name..." WIIIIIIIIIL "

Billy took both hands arounds Will´s neck and started to squeese, Will was struggling but he felt he did not have the strengt to push him off. He thought about Sonny and Ari and he grabbed his hands around Billys hands and try to pull him off as he also was trying to stay above water.

The water was crazy and wild... He could see the hate in Billy´s eyes and hear him scream " Im taking you down with me..." Will got one of his hands off him and soon after he saw how Billy lost the battle, he could see the blood form at his mouth, one of the police mens bullet must have hit him Will thought . He saw his eyes shut close and he let go of Will and flooded off and away...

" Will OMG WILL ! " he again heard Sonny desperate screams, and saw men holding him back at the shore... " WILL ….. ! " Will tried to swin to him but the water kept taking him furter away … " Sonny ! " he tried to scream back, but the water got in the way and swallowed his screams...

Will felt the water pulling him down, and thought that this was it, after all they have been through it would end like this... Then he thought : NO WAY. and he continued the struggle to try and keep his head over water and use his every strenght to get to Sonny... But the water was slowly winning...

Suddenly he felt hands grabbing at him, pulling him up.

Sonny stod on shore and looked up with horror as he heard the gunshots and saw Will fall off the cliff soon followed by Billy ... He screamed..." WILL no no noooooooooo... " It all went so quick and yet he saw Will´s body fall in slowmotion before hitting the cold and crazy waves below.

As Sonny tried to run into the water he was held back by two men. " No No I have to get to him, you dont understand, I have to..." Sonny screamed as he saw into the sea... But the men did not let him go... He then saw out of the distance the little lifeboat coming back , in his horror he had forgotten that shortly before Will fell off, two of the guys went into the water in case something would happen out there – as it did.

He could not breath as the boat came closer and closer , then he saw Will sitting in the boat , and he somehow got lose of the guys grib as he ran into the water..." Will...Will...! "

He did not get far before the boat appeared in front of him...he stopped as he looked at Will... He looked straight into his eyes and the tears was floating down his cheeks uncontrolable as they were on Will too, this was it, Will was alive, he was here- right in front of him, he did not see or hear anything, the only thing he saw was Will – his Will !

He almost jumped the boat to get to Will, he grabbed for him and Will grabbed for him ….. As he got him he pulled him in and cried – they both cried...

" Omg Will Baby...! " Sonny " was all Will said before Sonny kissed him and he kissed him back, it felt incredible to feel his lips against his again - that familiar feeling that never disappear.

He kissed him all over his face and tried to hold on to him, afraid that if he let him go he would slip away. But he was not the only one, he could feel arms tightly around him, holding him close, not wanted to letting HIM go...

The men tried to get the boat up on the beach shore again, but it was hard to do as Sonny was holding on to Will so hard... Will did not wanted to let him go either, so he somehow managed to get over the side of the boat with Sonny´s help. And now he stod just in front off Sonny, they looked deep in eachothers eyes , they could both not belive that the nightmare was over.. Sonny took Will into his arms and lifted him up and carried him back to the shore. Will had his legs around Sonny´s waist and as they got up the water, he felt like his body was drained of energi , his legs, his body felt so heavy, and he was thankfull that Sonny held him, because he did not think he would have been able to stand on his own feet . It felt amazing to be in Sonnys strong arms again - Somehow it all felt so unreall, he found it hard to wrap his head around it - and his head started to spin again, he heard Sonny whisper sweets words into his ears and not letting him go, it surrounded him and made his body feel warm again... " I love you so much Will, I never got to tell you... I. LOVE. YOU. He repeated softly in his ears, and will softly spoke back... " I. LOVE. YOU. TOO " He felt so loved. Then he heard summen , like he could hear his blood running through his veins, his heart beating faster and faster...and he felt like slipping off, the sounds sounded so far away and then NOTHING...

Sonny had never in his life felt so releaved and he thanked the Gods above for letting him have Will in his arms right now, after he thought that - that was never gonna happen again, after they had put him to his final resting place, he felt the ache in his heart at just the thought and he held on a bit harder ( if that was even possible ) he kissed his face and wishpered in his hears the words that he had longed to tell him and for him to hear again... " I LOVE YOU ! " he felt Will´s arms around him, felt his warm breath against his cheek and neck as he said " I LOVE YOU TOO..." Then Something happen that made Sonny´s heart freeze...suddenly he felt Will getting still in his arms...

" Will...no no WIIIIIIIIL " Sonny screamed as he went limp in his arms.

…...continue …...

Cliffhanger again I know, im sorry …... !

Thank you for reading, I know this is a short chapter, hopefully I will have a new one out later or tomorrow... For you that leaves reviews and for you reading – thank you so much, means alot xx


	9. Chapter 9

Resume :

" Will...no no WIIIIIIIIL " Sonny screamed as he went limp in his arms.

Chapter 9.

Biib...Biib...Biib... Will stirred and felt his hand being squeezed... He tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy, that it was impossible...he felt lips on his hand...Sonny´s lips and he felt safe as he drifted off again...

Sonny did not know how long he had sat by Will´s side, when his mom came into Will´s room.

" Sweetheart - you should go get something to eat and maybe get some sleep too, you know the doctor said that he might be a sleep for a while . " Sonny did not move his eyes away from Will as he spoke. " Im not going anywhere, im right where I belong ! " " Sonny... " " Mom, stop, im fine, I wanna be here when he wakes up, and that could be any time now ! " Sonny took Will´s hand and kissed it and stroke it gently . " I guess I already knew you were gonna say that, so I brought this for you..." She handed him a sandwich and a drink. Sonny looked up at her and smiled. " Thank you mom " He took the sandwich and the drink.

" So the doctor says that he´s gonna be just fine right ? " " yes, they just gave him something to sleep on and relax his body. " Sonny snifled and took deep breaths. his mom put her hands on his shoulder. " Sonny... " " I´m fine mom , I just can´t stop looking at him, its just that I never thought that this would ever happen, that the nightmare i´ve been in, was just a nightmare. It breaks my heart to think about what Will have been through and that he was kept from us. its crazy, I thought I had lost him, my whole world felt apart, a part of me was gone, the only thing that kept me sane was gone, the only person that really understood me, was gone, the person that made me smile, laugh, cry, feel all sorts of emotions was gone - forever... His mom put her hands around Sonny " Ohh Sonny I know, it broke my heart too and to see you like that was unbearable, , to see the pain and sorrow and know that there was nothing that we could do to make it better. " "yeah I know mom, he took his other hand on hers and held it..." I know " " I guess we kinda lost track of eachother, it´s like we could not find eachother in the dark,we stoped talking like we use to, I was so involved with my business that I did not see what Will needed and he was deep in his works too see what I needed, it was like an evil spiral that we could not find our way out off... " Sonny took a deep breath ….." and when Victor called me that day and told me " Sonny stopped, he could not even say the words... " I lost a part of me, and I never thought I would feel whole again or get that part back. I felt like with loosing Will I lost myself...he is apart of me and he always will be... and theres no way that im ever gonna let him go ever again , " he again put Will´s hand against his mouth and kissed it with butterfly kisses. " I´m never gonna let you go or let anyone hurt you he said against his skin.

Hours later :

Will could feel Sonny´s hand above his brow, gently touching him, he again stirred, and little by little he open his eyes, he felt Sonny´s hand stop touching him and heard his voice ever so gently.

" Baby... its´okay, you can open your eyes..." he again felt the hand move as the other one was squeezing his hand...

As he took the light in, he looked to his side and Sonny came in view... Tears emmediately formed in his eyes as he in a hoarse voice spoke... " Boo... " " here , i´m right here Will, you are okay, here let me get you some water " Sonny said as he gently gave him water in a straw... Will was so thirsty , he drank way too fast, so he started to cough. " easy baby easy..." Will layed his head down again and looked at Sonny... " Hey " - " Hey " Sonny smiled to him. " You found me " " yes I found you! " Sonny said. " how long have I been sleeping ? " Will asked . " ooh well about 24 hours " " what...? " Will tried to sit up again... " Easy now cowboy " Sonny said as he genly pushed him back down... " you are okay, the doctor gave you something to relax and sleep on. You got a nasty bumb on your head, and cut your leg and some small scratches here and there... but you gonna be just fine. " Will exhaled. " Sonny? " " Yes " " Are you not gonna kiss me...? " Will asked in a hopefull voice . Sonny smiled, leaned over Will with one hand resting obove Will´s head on his pillow, the other one cuddled his cheek... " You want me to kiss you...? " he asked in a whisper ….. " YES I... " thats all Will said, before Sonny´s lips found his, and he ever so genlty but firm took his lips and kissed him like they kissed for the first time... Will´s hand went behind Sonny´s neck and nuzzled his hair as he moaned into the kiss... Sonny ended the kiss with lots and lots of small kisses to his lips and Will laied back again with a huge smile on his face " God i´ve missed that .." he said as he looked into Sonny´s eyes.

After Will had been awake for a while and had something to eat, Sonny had stepped out for a bit and came back in and sat beside him. " Your mom is on her way and so is your dad, and both your grandmoms are out there making a fuss , so maybe we should let them in, if you are ready that is ? " Sonny asked as he touched Will´s hand.

" Sonny can´t it wait ? " " ofcause it can baby, but you have to remember that for us you were not just missing, you were gone, like we buried you and..." " okay okay I´m sorry I was not thinking, I just keep forgettting that you all thought I was dead, i had no clue, not untill Billy showed me that paper, and my whole world fell apart, I thought all hope was out and..." Now it was Sonny´s turn, to stop Will. " sshh listen Will, lets focus on that you are here and people are ...well anxious to see you, he smiled and Will smiled back. " okay I guess I cant put it off any longer , but Sonny – what about Ari and Gabi, are Ari with her ? Sonny could see the tears in Will´s blue eyes and he bent over and kissed his lips.

" I´ve talked to Gabi, she was nervours about how Ari will react after... " Sonny paused... Will squeezed his hand, " it´s okay I get it... " Sonny smiled ," she is on her way Will, I dont think 10 wild horses could have hold her back , I dont think that i´ve ever heard her so happy, she is gonna talk to Ari and then she will come...okay ? " Will could only smile, he could not wait to see his little girl, see how much she had grown, and just hold her in his arms again... God he had missed her.

The room was filled with emotion and happy tears as Will´s family gathered at his room, he was getting sleepy and had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Marlena looked at him and said " Listen I think we should let these young men rest for a bit , they have been through alot and then we will see you later...okay .." she smiled at Will... " I cant belive I get to say that again...my sweet sweet boy " She said as she gave Will a kiss on his cheek, I will see you soon . " Everyone one said there goodbyes and leaved the room to let Will rest.

Will felt exhausted he put his head to rest on the pillow and reached his hand out for Sonny..." Come here..." he spoke softly... " " Will..!?." " pleeeease come here " Will again said as Sonny put his hand in his and stod close by the bed. " Lay with me " will asked. Sonny smiled.. " Will I can´t , they will kick me out and beside I dont wanna hurt you. " " are you really saying NO to me " Will said with a little laugh... " Sonny for a split sec. Closed his eyes ...oh god how he had missed that laugh! " Sonny please, I need you with me, I need you by my side I´ve missed you for so long " Will begged. And Sonny knew that there was no way in hell anyone could make him leave Wills side , so he kicked off his shoes and Will scooted over a bit and tapped on the bed " come, right here..." Sonny easily layed beside will and put his hand over his middle and genlty pulled him closer...Will hummed and nuzzled his head against sonny neck " God, i´ve missed you" he said as he inhaled Sonny´s scent with a humm. And he layed his head against Sonny´s chest . They layed there cuddled up in eachothers arms and felt like no one would ever tear them apart again. No one...

After a little nap and after Will had taking some more bloodtest, there was a knock on the door and Marlene stepped in " Are you ready for some more company, ? " she asked.. " I have a little girl out here who is anxious to see her daddy! " she smiled... Will ematily sat up and he could hardly wait.. " yes Omg yes yes...bring her in please...! " And there in the door way on gabi´s arm was his little girl with her teddy bear in her arm and her head against Gabi´s shoulder. Gabi stood with tears in her eyes. " Hi Will. "

Will felt like his heart was gonna burst , he felt Sonny by his side and his hand on his back.

" Hi Gabi ... Hi baby girl " Will spoke gently- as he was afraid to scare her off. He felt the tears pressing on - as he saw his beautiful little girl for the first time in a long long time...

Gabi went further into the room as she made smooth cirkles on Ari´s back.. " it´s daddy Ari, remember I told you that daddy was home … ?! " " it´s okay sweetheart " Sonny spoke, as he went to her and kissed her cheeks " you wanna come and say hi to daddy ? " Ari put her tiny hands on sonny´s neck and crawled to him from Gabi´s arms... Sonny took her, he kissed her on top of her head. Soon after Ari said in high voice... " Daddy daddyyyyy " she streched both her hands out as to reach for him and kept repeating over and over … " daddy, daddy, daddy..." Sonny quickly went to Will´s bedside and before he even got a chance to sit Ari in Will´s lap, she was already there..clenched on to her daddy with hand s around his neck, and Will´s arms around her, holding her close with kisses to her head... " My little girl, ooh Ari i have missed you so so much, he said between kisses... " Ari put her hands on Will´s face while she happy chuckled " my daddy, my daddy " she giggled and again lay her head against his chest as she held on with her tiny arms...held onto her daddy for life.

Suprise – No cliffhanger this time ;-)

Let me know if you want more chapters or I should end it here. Thank you for reading and for not giving me a hard time about spelling and grammar .


	10. Chapter 10

Resume :

Ari put her hands on Will´s face while she happy chuckled " my daddy, my daddy " she giggled and again lay her head against his chest as she held on with her tiny arms...held onto her daddy for life.

Thanks for reading and for every reviews , here is :

Chapter 10.

" Sonny stop stop...! " Will pushed Sonny off of him and stod up and started to button up his shirt again. Sonny looked confused at him .

" I´m sorry Will – did I do something wrong ? I thought you wanted this too...? " Sonny said and couldn´t help the sound of disapoinment in his voice. " No , no, Sonny you did nothing wrong, it was perfect and God I want this to – I want you so bad, it´s just..." " Then stop talking and get that fine ass of yours over here... I´ve missed you for far to long! " Sonny said as he reached for him. But Will took a step back. " Sonny, stop I mean it - listen to me for just a sec. Before all of this craziness happend, you went to Paris, to Paris to get away from me and..." " Will ! " " No listen, I know how bad I screwed things up and everything and I know you want me, but I ..I... I... I dont want this to be just sex and we cant´t just jumps eachothers bones , just like that and pretend that everything is okay, because sonny - you left me, you left me because I changed and I cheated and you can´t just foregive and forget that easily, you can´t..." Will sobbed as he stood with his hands at his waist and Sonny could see how he was trying to hold him self together, to stay calm, he was shaking and Sonny just wanted to get to him and kiss it all better, but he also knew that this was not what will needed or wanted right now.

Sonny sat at the end of the bed and Will´s eyes couldn´t stop but roaming at his chest. Will wanted to tast him so bad, taste all of him, run his fingers all over his body, through his silky soft black hair . he had missed him so much, but he also knew that they would need to clear some stuff out, he could hear him self making a little soft moan, he wondered if Sonny heard it too?

" Listen Will, will you please listen to me now ? " Sonny saw the way Will lokked at him,and that moan made him want to jump him right here and now, but he too knew that Will needed to hear this, so they could start healing and move forward. Will took a deep breath and nodded.

" good, listen - first of - me and you have never been just sex and it never will be JUST sex , and beside we make love remember ? " Will smiled and nodded. " I know that things between us is not just okay, and that we both made alot of mistakes but listen that was not only your fault, I made some bad decisions about work and I felt like we were getting further and further apart from eachother, and now I know that those pille you took played games with your mind, and I should have known something was up, becuase all of it - was so off from who you really are as a person , but I didn not catch up on that, becuase I was too involved with my own problems at work, trying to hide them , so i too screwed up, and I know that i left for Paris to breath a bit, to clear my head about everything that had happend. But baby listen, you have to remember and belive this, that No MATTER what happend between us, my love for you never faded, it was still there, yes I was hurt and I felt like my heart was shattered into a 1000 pieces, but I hate myself for leaving for Paris, because...Sonny took both hands towards Will for him to take , and thankfuly he did. - I should have stayed to face the music, for us to fix things, when I said for better for worse, till death do us part, I meant it with every fibre of my body, mind, soul and heart, I should have stayed and fought for our love, because it´s worth saving. I know we still have alot to talk about and figure out and I know people said that we married too young and too fast and all that.. But lets prove them wrong Will, lets show them that our love is stronger than that, that this is our second change, belive me Will, I am not giving you up, I thought I had lost you once and my world fell apart, you are my anchor and you complete me, so theres no way in hell that i´m gonna let you go ever again...you hear me ?... Will´s eyes was trained on Sonny´s . " yes yes he said in pants as he stepped further to Sonny , Sonny took him into his arms him and pulled him down with him and went on top of him... Will laughed and half cried ..." God Sonny you are so amazing, forgiving and God I love you so so much , what did I ever do to deserve you ? " will said as he lifted his head to meet Sonny´s lips while his hands was roaming up and down at Sonny´s chest. Sonny laied his arms on each side of Wills head... " hey, one questions tho´...whats wrong with my bones...? " Will laughed and pulled his arms around Sonny´s neck and pulled him down. " Absolutley nothing. I LOVE. YOUR. BONES. ! "

Down the street, just across from the apratment, hiden from the street light a figure was standing . There was a whisper " Im not done with you, Im not done with either of you.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Resume :

Sonny laied his arms on each side of Wills head... " hey, one questions tho´...whats wrong with my bones...? " Will laughed and pulled his arms around Sonny´s neck and pulled him down. " Absolutley nothing. I LOVE. YOUR. BONES. ! "

Down the street, just across from the apratment, hiden from the street light a figure was standing . There was a whisper " Im not done with you, Im not done with either of you.

Chapter 11.

Will woke up in the middle of the night with Sonny tossing and turning in his sleep. Will put his hand on Sonny´s chest … ; " Sonny …. Honey, wake up...! " Sonny opened his eyes and when Will came into view he threw himself at him him...! " Will " he cried out. " Oh God Will! " , he held him as close to him as he could. " sshh, it´s okay babe, im here, sshh, it´s okay... " Will tried to comfort him the best he could. Sometimes Will would wake up many nights with Sonny calling for him and tossing and turning, he had a hard time telling Will what he was draming about, but Will knew and he understood , so one of the only things he could do, was to just hold on to him and telling him, that he was here …...

The next day, Sonny was quiet - too quiet, Will went behind him in the kitchen, while he was making the coffe. " Sonny, you okay ? " Will said softly into his ear, while his hands was around his waist. Sonny took his hand and kissed it gently and sweet, while he turned his head slightly. ; " Yes I´m okay, just a bad dream.. but hard to shake off you know and it feels like all of this craziness has just started?! " " Sonny...! " " No I know Will, it was just a dream and you are here.. i Just... he went quiet again and Will turned him around and wiped away a tear from Sonny´s eye, Sonny hardly ever cried and Will´s heart would always shatter when that happen. " look at me honey " Will asked and Sonny lifted his eyes to look at him, he looked into the eyes that would always hold him . " I can´t emagine what kinda hell you have been through , other than I would have been in that same hell if it was the other way around. When i thought I was " just " kidnapped, it was bad enough, but when he told me you all thought i was... that I was...dead, i felt like every breath left my body , I felt like I could not breath and my heart was hurting so bad, just the thought of you thinking I was dead and the thought off that no one would ever come for me, because they would not know that there was anything to come for, it was heartbreaking... But what you went through is beyond any words that can ever find ! " Will " Sonny had now tears running down his cheeks. " I just love you so so much " he pulled Will into his arms , Will did not complain, he did the exact same, while saying the words back .

A little later :

How is the psychologist my grandma told you to see, is she good ? " Will asked while drinking his coffe. " yeah she is. " Sonny did not go into details and Will would not force him to talk about it. ….. " how did your first meeting go ? " Sonny asked... " yeah, it was okay I guess, Will shook his shoulder and got up... " he´s good, however, not sure it helps a whole lot or that I need it, but he still thinks I should have a few more sessions, so guess I will go a few more times. " Sonny nodded while he got up. " I have to get going babe, i´m already late , I promised to help out at the club, we are 2 downs, so I better get going. He said before giving Will a hug and a few kisses. " okay, i got somewhere to be to, so i should get going to as well . " " we are still on for dinner tonight right ? " Sonny asked as he put his jacket on. " Yeah ofcause, I´ll meet you at the club around 5 o´clock. Will gave Sonny one more kiss before Sonny ran out there door.

It was after noon and Sonny could not help looking at his phone between customers and whenever there was a tiny break. It had been a crazy morning, and ofcause it was always like that when they were short on staff. But Sonny didn´t mind, he loved his work, love to interact with the customers, he had really missed this, but his mind kept going to Will, he still find it hard to let him out of sight. But it was getting better and better.. Sonny was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he couldnt help but smile when he saw it was Will calling.

" Hey you " he answered. " Heey, are you busy right now ? " he asked softly. " hrm, no not right now, whyy ? " Sonny could hear the tone in Will´s voice and he was not sure if it was good or bad.

" whats the matter Will, everything alright ? " " yes yes everything is fine, it´s just that I´m out taking care of some of the paper and legal stuff, that I have to figure out, it´s not every day I die and come back from the dead. " Will said with a smile in his voice. " WILL! stop, its not funny " Sonny said a bit loud and a bit more upset that he intended to sound. " ofcause , im sorry I did not mean it like that " Will said seriously. " Sonny, I´m sorry ! " " I know, I´m sorry too, it´s just crazy... and beside you should not be doing this on your own, why didn´t you tell me, so I could have gone with you ? " Sonny said. " well, I knew you were busy today and I thought it was no big deal, that I could have it done by this afternoon but it turns out it´s not that easy and I do need you, because you have to prove to them that i AM your husbond , I know it sounds crazy, but since you are my husbond and not so long ago you were a ….a... widower " Will said with sadness in his voice " Then i really need you down here, you think you can be here asap ? " ….. " Sonny, you there.. ? " Will could hear Sonny take a deep silent breath... " Yes I´m here, and I leave now, so I´ll be there soon okay . " " okay, thank you ! " " You don´t have to thank me, and besides …I AM YOUR HUSBOND ! " Now it was Will´s turn to take a deep breath. " Yes YOU ARE, and I´ll see you very soon my dear dear husbond ! "

Hand in hand Sonny and Will went out of the lawyer office. " Will you okay ? " Sonny asked. " Yes, it´s just strange to have to convince someone that I AM me and that im not dead. " I know babe! " Sonny said and kissed Will on the side of his head, but now it´s over, we should get something to eat, I´m starving! " " when are you NOT hungry? " Will mocked. " Hey..." Sonny poked Will´s side.

" Damn I´m so full I don´t think I can move a fingre. " Sonny said as he leaned back on the chair.

" me too, by the way I almost forgot, your uncle Victor called earlier to day, he said he couldn´t get a hold of you, and that he needed to talk to you and me, and I kinda told him, we would stop by tomorrow. " ooh okay, but we could have gone there now if it was not important ?" Sonny said. " yeah , I told him that, but he´s out of town tonight, he won´t be home untill tomorrow. " " Oh okay, did he say what it was about ? " " No not really, just that it was urgent and that he need us both to come by, but nothing we should worry about . " " hmm, okay when he say it like that, it means we SHOULD worry..." Sonny said with worry in his voice. " Sonny stop, he said we should not worry, then I don´t wanna worry, when I don´t even know if theres anything to worry about, so can we just forget about it for tonight ? " " Sonny put his hands at the table for Will to take , when Will laied his hand in his Sonny squeezed it lightly. " You are right, let´s not worry about it tonight,this might be nothing. Ready to go ? " Will nodded and Sonny paid for their foods and they went on their way home.

As they got to their place Sonny turned around quickly and almost made Will fell over... " Hey, what your doing " he asked... " I just thought I saw someone over there. " Sonny pointed over on the other side . " But I guess it was nothing..." he said. " " You´ve been looking over your shoulder the whole way here. " Will told him, while he got the door open. " Sonny almost pushed him inside and closed the door and locked it quickly. " Sonny , whats up with you ? " Will asked concerned . " it´s nothing, I guess i´m just a bit paranoid latley, I just had a feeling someone was watching us " Sonny said with a shiver. Will put the keys on the table and pulled Sonny to him. " Listen, there is nothing to worry about okay, you remember what they told us both at the hospital ? " Sonny nooded. " yes, that they got all the men that was involved with your kidnapping and that Billy is dead. " Yes so there is nothing to worry about okay ? " " yes nothing to worry about..." Sonny tried to sound convincing, so he would not scare Will too much, but he was still certain that he saw someone and that someone was following them from when they left the restaurant. but right now he would not worry Will about this, tomorrow they would talk to his uncle and maybe he could give him some peace of mind.

But deep inside he already knew that this was far from over.


	12. Chapter 12

Resume :

Billy is dead. " Yes so there is nothing to worry about okay ? " " yes nothing to worry about..." Sonny tried to sound convincing, so he would not scare Will too much, but he was still certain that he saw someone and that someone was following them from when they left the restaurant. but right now he would not worry Will about this, tomorrow they would talk to his uncle and maybe he could give him some peace of mind.

But deep inside he already knew that this was far from over.

I have rated this to M now, because this chapter may contain lanugaue and scenes that may offend some.

Chapter 12.

Will and Sonny was on their way to Victor and Sonny had this feeling that what his uncle had to say, was nothing good, but he tried to stay positiv and keep a straight face in front of Will, because he did not wanted to freak him out. But he kinda already knew that Will suspected that something was wrong and what his Uncle Victor wanted to tell them was far from good news, but he tried to keep up a brave face Sonny could tell.. They arrived at the Mansion and they went with Victor into his office.

" Thank you for coming, " Victor turned his back to them and poured a scotch, he nodded to them and they both said a " No thank you, we are good. "

" So what is it that was so important, that it could not wait ? " Sonny asked while he took Will´s hand in his. " Well, you see, I have been told that, and I don´t want to freak you two out or anything, but I have been told that... " chills already went down Sonny´s spine when he heard the words and he could feel Will´s fingers pressing harder and harder around his hand.

Victor took a sip and continued. " well it seems like this Billy guy was an imposter and that he has deceived many on his way to the top and that you young Will found out his betrayal and ended his so called fairytale.

; Will had told Sonny and Victor and the police after they got home from the hospital, the reason why Billy took him away from his family and how he got Ben to try to strangle him and then stop just before it was to late, Billy then had arrived and had taking him to the Island. Will told them that Billy had over a long periode pulled money - a huge amount of money from the firm over to a secret bank account . Billy had then by mistake sent an email to him , and when Billy had found out that he by mistake had sent it to him, he then went and confronted him, Will had been confused at first by the email and to find out that Billy had taking and transfered more than a million dollars . At first Will had tried to make Billy think that he haden´t read the email, that he had deleted it, because he knew the email was not for him, but Billy was not stupid, he knew Will knew and at first he had tried to make Will come on his side, but Will refused and said he had to come clean, that all of this would end badly at some point and blow up in his face, so better to end it now before it got worse than it already was, but little did Will know, that the company was not the first time Billy had made fraud and he was not gonna let Wil stop him... ;

" Well we kinda already know that, Will said as he stood up and started to pace the room, something he would always do when he was upset, " Just tell us already, what have you found out, because you are not telling us everything right now..." Will pulled his hand through his wild blond hair, that still needed a haircut.

" okay okay, listen I don´t want you to freak out, but Billy´s body had not yet been found and that..." " STOP. STOP ! " Sonny said and stood. " What do you mean his body hasen´t been found, we´ve been told he was found in the water and that he was dead, you told us that too, now you tell us he hasen´t been found, now what the hell is going on ? " Sonny was so angry that he felt his knockles turn white as he was clutching his hands.

Will haden´t moved one bit, he stod the same place and just stared at Victor as he spoke and his eyes went to Sonny , he could see the anger boiling in him, how he started to flush with anger and Will got pulled out of his daze and went to Sonny to calm him down, he took his hand...

" Sonny, please calm down..." " CALM. DOWN. Are you fucking kidding me. " Sonny ´´s voice was loud and filled with anger and frustration, he did not allow Will to take his hand. He took a step forward. " - this freak tries to take you away from me, he made us all belive that you were dead, and you want ME to be calm...? " Will stepped back with a gasp … Sonny hears and he insatntly grabs for Will. " Oh God baby I´m sorry, i´m sorry ! " he takes a stiff and silent Will into his arms. " I´m so sorry baby foregive me?! " he whisperes. " it´s just that I almost lost you once to this bastard and the thought of him still being alive, makes my blood freeze. " he kissed Will on the top of his head, while he holds him close, and he can feel Will losen up as his hands comes around his shoulders and down his back to holds him close. " I know Sonny, I know... it´s okay "

they hear Victor clear his throat . " are you ready to listen now Sonny Kiriakis" he says firm. Sonny turns and looks at his uncle and then at Will - who quietly nods.. " Yes I´m ready – we are ready. "

" Good ." Victor glanced at them both as they nodded. "I have been in contact with your grandpa´ Roman, and he is on board with this and agrees with what I am about to tell you now.

; It seems that they haven´t descovered Billy´s body, so there might be a change that he survirved, and that he might wanna come back for revenge since the truth is out now, so I want you both to stay alert, keep an eye open all the time, there will be a few police officers watching your apartment 24/ 7 and go where you go. " Will stod frozen as Sonny spoke. " So your saying that we gonna be prisoners in our own home ? " " don´t be over dramatic Sonny " Victor answered. " But that is what you are saying, isen´t it, that we can´t go out our door with out looking over our shoulders or to have the police breathing down our neck ! " " Sonny listen, would you rather be at danger and exposed to him, so he can finish what he started. ? " " God. " Sonny´s arm went around Will´s shoulder and he held him closer. " " baby, you okay...? " Sonny spoke softly and turned to look at Will, who is still silent and still. Sonny squeeze him a bit harder and ask him again. Will looks at him with teary eyes. " It´s not over ." he says in a whisper, " It´s not over, you were right..." He turns and holds Sonny close in his arms. " I want this to be over, I wanna go back to normal, I wanna start over with you and I don´t wanna watch over my shoulders and be scared off what he might do to you, to my family. " Sonny could hear the fear in Will´s voice as he holds him close. " He won´t come near us or our family, we won´t let him okay " he says gently. He rubs his nose agaisnt Will´s and smile and then he looks at his uncle. " I think we are ready to do what ever it takes to take him down, but don´r expect us to just sit back and let him ruin everything and make our lives a living hell, we are ready to fight him, to take him down. " Sonny speaks with confidence and his uncle smile a small smile and nod. " Now, thats the Kiriakis I know. "

After Will and Sonny had talked to both the police, Roman and Victor, police men were now position outside their apartment on the sidewalk across the street and they had cleared the place. Tomorrow they were gonna plan what to do next. The police would investigate to see if there is any news on Billy and his where abouts since he disappeared.

Sonny shuts the door and locks it and double checks before he turnes and leans against it.

Will drops his jacket at the couch and turns to look at Sonny. Will could see the desire in Sonny´s eyes and in his body language. Sonny keeps his eyes locked at Will´s, as he takes his own jacket off and throws it at the chair. They look intense at eachother before Will takes a step forward, till he is face to face with Sonny. He can feel his breath agaist his face and he can hear Sonny´s breath fasten, before Sonny´s lips takesWill´s in a passionately kiss, he deepens it with a moan as he explore Will´s mouth and seek deeper and deeper for that one thing that only Will can give him.

Sonny´s hands are all over Will and Will knows that right now this is what Sonny needs and theres no way he is gonna denie him that, and in a way he needs this just as bad.

Will always have a hard time to think when ever Sonny´ hands and mouth are on him, all he knows is that this is what Sonny needs right now. Sonny´s hands goes under Will´s shirt and exploring the bare hot skin against his fingertips, he starts to pul the shirt up Will´s torso and over his head and his mouth fasten on his nipple and ever so gently sucked and nipped at his skin. Will cant help the soft moans that escapes his lips. He bites down on his own lip and he can almost taste his own blood.

Sonny´s mouth quickly finds Will´s and he once again claim him in a deep and wet kiss that leaves Will once again breathless. Will starts to pul at Sonny´s shirts while Sonny´s hands are busy at Will´s belt and start to unbutton his pants, while his mouths is roaming his neck and chest. " God Will you taste so good - I want you so bad" Sonny gets out between the hot kisses on Will´s body

.

Will have a hard time getting Sonny´s shirt off, so he tears it apart and his hands start touching Sonny . " damn baby " Sonny says with a deep growl . He gets Will´s pants open and starts to pull both jeans and boxers down in own pul and Will springs free. " ooh God ! " Sonny drops to his knees and in one breath he takes Will´s hard lenght into his mouth and start to suck. There is nothing gently about it, its hard and harsh and with a desire that makes Sonny take him deeper and deeper while he feels Will´s fingers clouch at his hair. " arh, arh God Sonny - honey shit, yes yes yeeeees... like that... arhhh..." Will starts to undulate his hips, it´s like he can´t keep his body still, he needs this just as bad, he needs for Sonny to claim him. Will is so close, that he can´t think straight and he finds it hard to stand on his feet. Sonny most have felt it to, becuase his hands goes behind Will and hold his legs while his mouth is working it´s magic, with a deep growl Will losses the battle and he comes with a hoarse cry as his hips finds the same rhytme as Sonny is taking him in... Sonny´s fingers dig into Will´s flesh as he swollows come after come that seems to not end... Will´s legs buckles and he falls to his knees. " OMG Sonny, that was insane..." Sweat is dripping down Will´s temple and his breathing is fast... Sonny laughs " Damn Will that WAS insane, you are so fucking hot you know that and so beautiful ? " " Will ´s hands goes to Sonny´s silky black hair as he pulls him to him with a soft kiss that tells Sonny everything he needs to know and that everything will be okay as long as he has Will by his side. Sonny smiles.. " I am so not done with you " he says with a laugh as he pulls Will ´s legs to him, so Will is now on his back on the floor . " Sonny, what here...? " Will can´t stop the small smile at his lips, as Sonny posistion him self between Will´s now spread legs, he bend his legs and spread them a bit further.. " yes exactly - right here ! he says as his mouth starts to kiss up and down Will´s thighs. " mmmm God Sonny, it feels so good ! " Will closes his eyes as he feels the small licks and kisses on his warm and sensitive skin, it´s like he is burning with desire and his skin hurts and yet he enjoys the sweet pain. " mmmm so good! " Sonny says as he go further and further up Will´s thigs, till he reaches his goal. He lays between Will´s legs and genlty but firm starts to lick Will at his most intimate place, Will´s softs moan drives Sonny insane " God I need to be in you so bad " he says as he takes a lick and enjoys the way Will wriggles at his touch . " Sonny, now please now..." Will begs.

" I need some lube, " Sonny says and stars to get up. " erh ehr, no no don´t need it, just you, " Will begs , it´s like his body is on fire and only Sonny can safe him. Sonny looks down at Will and he see´s the need in Will´s eyes. He gets on his knees in front of him. " ssh okay, but then you need to get ME ready. " he says and position him self at will´s mouth, Will knows what Sonny wants and he instanly takes him into his mouth and starts to suck and licks and make him wet with his salvie, he moans, he loves the taste of Sonny and he sucks more and more, Sonny ondulates his hips as Will sucks quickens, untill Sonny with a loud moan pulls out " damn baby, not that I don´t wanna come in that sweet mouth of yours, but right now I need this, he says as he reaches down Will´s body and starts to prepare Will for him. " God God arhhhhhhhhhh..." Will says in gasp and when Sonny feel Will is ready he lays on top of him while Will raises his hips and Sonny slips in with a hard push, that makes Will cry out. " fuuuuuuuuck..." " Sorry baby. Sorry...you okay ?" Sonny´s arms is resting on both side of will´s face . " yes yes, just don´t stop, please, dont stop..." will pulls Sonny closer and puts his legs around Sonny to push him closer as kisses him, while Sonny hips starts a harsh and uncontrollable rhytme.

it´s like they both don´t know where the other one starts or ends, its like they are one. Sonny keeps it up untill he finds his realease .. And just as Will feel Sonny realease in him he once again comes all over Sonny chest . " OMG ….fuck..., that was fucking mind blowing, thank you baby..." Sonny says as he kisses Will with sweat dripping down his face and he gently pulls Will´s his hair back and falls on top of him. " mmmm that was , that was " Will can´t even seem to find the word for it... Sonny smiles, " how come you always know exactly what i need ? " Sonny says as he lay still on top of Will and listen to his strong and fast heartbeat. Will´s arms comes around Sonny as he nussle his neck and kisses his temple . Will smiles - " I love you so much Sonny Kiriakis, and I will treasure and love you till the day I die. " Will says emotional " Aww baby, I will love you forever and always too till death do us part and even then I will love you , don´t ever foreget that ! " he says and looks into Will´s teary eyes. " Baby.." Sonny touches Will´s lips, cheeks his jawline till his lips covers Will´s in a sweet kiss. he feels Will´s hand squeezing him closer and they lay there enjoying being in eachothers arms, and for just a moment they forget that this nightmare is still far from over... It might first have started …...


	13. Chapter 13

Resume :

Aww baby, I will love you forever and always too till death do us part and even then I will love you , don´t ever foreget that ! " he says and looks into Will´s teary eyes. " Baby.." Sonny touches Will´s lips, cheeks his jawline till his lips covers Will´s in a sweet kiss. he feels Will´s hand squeezing him closer and they lay there enjoying being in eachothers arms, and for just a moment they forget that this nightmare is still far from over... It might first have started …...

Chapter 13.

Will wakes up to the feeling of Sonny lying half over him, his hair tickles his nose, but too Will thats just about perfect, he loves having Sonny close to him, always have and always will, his arms goes around Sonny as he holds him closer to him and inhale.

Somehow they manage to get their spent bodies to the bed last night and when they hit the sheets, the night had just begun...

Will looks at the clock, and realise that it´s already past 9 am. He closes his eyes for a sec. Thinking that if non of this craziness had happend, Ari would be here soon for her time with her daddies... Will´s heart sink... because of all this, they would not risk anything happen to their baby girl, So they have made arangenment, that they will meet her at Sonny´s dads place where security will be presence, to make sure they are all safe.. Will and Sonny do not want to take any risk, not when it comes to Ari, she will always come first.

Will felt Sonny take a deep breath in and felt him strech, meaning that he was about to wake up... Will felt a kiss to his chest and Sonny lifted his head... " Morning gorgeous " he said with a big smile. " Morning handsome " Will said with a kiss to Sonny´s lips. " you sleept well ? " Sonny asked as he layed his head so he could look at Will. " mmmm I always sleep perfectly when I´m with you. " Will answers as his hands goes to Sonny´s hair and his fingers play with his ear... " Will...? " " hmm " " Tell me, was last night good for you ? I mean i didn´t hurt you or anything did I ? if I did you would tell me right ? " Sonny asked with concern in his voice …

" Sonny listen - yes it was more than good - the first time , the second time and yes also the third time ..." Will said with a laugh.. I mean, maybe I should ask you, if you are okay, because I think it went both ways last night..." he wink... " Jerk " Sonny say with a laugh and pulls the pillow behind him and throw it at Will´s face... " ouch " Will says with a deep laugh that makes Sonny´s heart beat extra fast ( God how he love that laugh )... if it wasen´t beacause they were gonna see Ari, he would have made that third time into a fourth time.

" Okay smart ass " Sonny says as he puts the pillow back down. " Better get that gorgeous ass of your´s in gear, if we not gonna be late to see our baby girl. " Sonny gets out of bed and look back at Will who is still lying there in all his nakedness - smiling at him... " You sure ? We still got some time " Will look up and down Sonny as he speak and use his puppy eyes at Sonny... " ooh no mister, don´t even get me startet and those puppy eyes won´t help you this time … we both know that if you don´t get off that bed now, we most definitely gonna be late, and we can´t let Ari wait..can we now ? ! "

" arhhhhh " Will sits up with a groan... " I hate when you are right " he say as he finally gets up... " But please tell me, that we can shower together, I promise I´ll be good " Will says on his way to the bathroom as he shakes his ass... " Sonny laughes " you are too naugthy for your own good you know that ?! " he says as he quickly follow Will into the bathroom.

They were both enjoying their time with Ari, allthough it was not the same as if they could have had her at home... But then again, Things had been so crazy before Will got " lost " and he was just gratefull that Sonny was so forgiving and that he could see his baby girl, beacuse he could easily have lost everything... Sometimes Will would pinch him self to make sure he was not dreaming, dreaming that Sonny was with him. Will still found it unbelivable that Sonny wanted to have him back, after everything that had happen, but as Sonny had told him many times already... They were meant for eachother, and that Sonny truly realised that in France, and that his heart broke into pieces when he realised he would never get a change to tell Will that and that he was on his way home to give their marriage another change, give their love another change, that there was no one out there for Sonny who could fill out that piece in his heart like Will could. As Sonny would say... " we got a second change, and im not gonna let that change pass me by, i´m gonna show you every day that I want this, I want you, I want US..."

Will was grateful and he wanted Sonny for life he had always known that, there was no one out there for him better than Sonny. And Sometimes Sonny would have to convince him of that, because for Will it was hard to shake off all the things he had done, that he had broke Sonny´s trust to him and Will knew that no matter what, that would always follow them like a shadow and and that he would have to earn Sonny´s trust and love every day of his life, he would strive to be a better person for Sonny and a better dad for Ari... He would protect them with his life.

When it was time to say their goodbye´s it was difficult for Sonny and Will, because they knew as long as all of this was going on, they would not see Ari as much. Gabi had told them that she and Ari would be leaving tomorrow for a visit to Gabi´s mom... and they had all thought it was a good idea , everything considered, Rafe was going with them because as long as they did not know if Billy was out there seeking revenge or someone else, this was for the best...

Will and Sonny both knew that, and they both tried to keep a brave face in front of Ari so she would not get upset, they did not make a big deal out of it.. they just said their good nights to her and gave her lots and lots of kisses and told her they´ll be seing her soon .

Gabi had moved out and had found her own place near Will and Sonny but was right now staying at Rafe´s for protection... Will hated him self that he brought all his loved ones in that situation and on their way home, he was quiet, to quiet and Sonny took his hand in his...

" You okay babe ? " Sonny asked as he stroke Will´s hands and fingers. Will was looking out the window ans he shook his head for answer... " Will, it´s gonna be okay... " Sonny tried but Will cut him off as he turned at look at him, with glassy blue eyes with a tear running slowly down his cheek...

" But it won´t, don´t you understand ? It´s all my fault, all my fault; how can everything be alright, when it´s far from it, and i´m to blame, i´m to blame , I´m the one that is bringing you and Ari in danger ...he say that last part in a whisper... Sonny takes his hands to his lips and give it a kiss... " Listen Will, non and I mean NON of this is your fault, how was you to know that this would happen, how can any of this be your fault, all of this is Billy´s fault... he gave you the pills that you belived was vitamins, he brainwashed you to be someone you are not, he betrayed the firm, he sent you that mail, he took you away from me ! " Sonny had by now also tears running down his cheeks..." he did this to us both, to our families, he is the one to blame, not you, please stop thinking that this is your fault, because it is so far from it, and Will look at me... Sonny spoke gently... " please look at me..." Will looks up and into Sonny´s teary brown eyes... " I LOVE YOU " he says as he kisses Will´s lips ever so gently.. " I love you "... Will squeezes Sonny´s hand and kisses him back... " I love you too forever. " " I´m sorry I keep bringing this up, it´s jus how can you be so forgiving ? you are so amazing and I love you with all my heart and I can´t belive that I almost lost all that..! . " " sshh, but you didn´t and you wont´" Sonny shushed him... " besides we are gonna get to the bottom of this soon, you gotta belive that... " Will smiled at him and nodded . " yes you are right..." he gave Sonny a quick kiss as the driver pulled the car in front of their apartment.

The next day, Sonny was at the club getting some orders in, when Will and Rafe intered the club. Sonny smiles and wave them over... " Hey babe, Hey Rafe Sonny says as he leanes over the desk to give Will a quick peck and shakes Rafe´s hand. " Ari and gabi ready to leave ? " Sonny ask as he gets the coffe ready.

" yep, all good, we´ll be leaving in a few hrs. and they gonna be in good hands, I´m gonna be there and I got some civil officers on board too just in case, and it´s gonna be good for them to get away a bit when all of this is going on. " Sonny just nodded.. " so any news ? " he ask as he give Rafe his cappuchino and Will his black coffe.

" can you take 5 ? " Rafe ask " Sure, lets sit over here..." sonny points at the table in the corner and as it was slowing down, there is no need to go into the office. All 3 sits, Will beside Sonny and Rafe on the other side.

" So let me tell you, that we have tried to locate Billý´s family to see if he might hide out there and... " Rafe looks at both Sonny and Will...who looks at him with curious eyes, waiting for him to continue.

" - the thing is and this is what is kinda strange... when we look up the name Billy Anderson and his birth date and ect. there is no record at all on him... " Sonny looks confused at Will and then back at Rafe... " what do you mean, no record on him ? " " Well, it seems like this Billy does not exist,every paper he have handed in at the offices he´s been at, is all fake, it seems like he made this person up... But no one has ever back checked him, they took his words and his papers for good... But thank god we have his picture, so right now we are running it through the photobase, to see if there is a match, and if something will pop up, but that make take some time, so right now we can just wait and see what comes up... he leanes back in the chair and sip the coffe. Will had not touched his yet, he stil tried to wrap his head around what Rafe had just said , he finally speaks " But I saw pictures on his desk of his 2 girls and wife...was that just ….fake ones ? " " seems like it..." Rafe answeres .. " We have looked at the pictures and they are cut out of some magazines.." Will shakes his head " omg that is just crazy, he fooled us all good..." He finally takes a sip and Sonny relaxed a bit, he hate to see Will worried, but now he see´s a more confident Will, who is not gonna let this break him or them, he is gonna fight.

" seems like it . Listen guys I know i´m leaving soon " but I´m getting the results and so will you, and I guess you will hear from them as soon as they know something and I think that your grandpa Roman will contact you as soon as he hears. "

Rafe takes off and Will and Sonny tells him to please take good care of their Ari and Gabi too. And he promise he will.

As Will and Sonny sits by them self, they just sits there, not saying a word.

A few days later at the club there has still not been any news on this Billly guy. Sonny have a meeting, so Will who have helped out a bit, takes off and heading home...

Later Will´s phone biips and it´s a text from Sonny. " Hey, you wanna come by, I´ve got some dinner ready for us ? Xx " Will smile. " Sure I´m on my way, c u soon xx ".

As Will is leaving he noticed that the car with the officer on the opposite side is gone.. Will looks around for a bit, but see´s no one , so he decides to get going anyway , what could happend right, it´s just a 5 min. walk to the club.

As Will got to the club, it´s closed, but Sonny had sent a message, letting Will know that the door is open. " Hello, Sonny ?..."

There´s quiet in the club, all the windows are closed and sealed and what worse is ..There is no sign of any food...

Will´s heart drops as he see´s a bloody Sonny standing at the door to the office with blood dripping down his face... " OMG no no Sonnyyyy..." Will takes a step forward to reach for Sonny... But gets stopped in his track when a gun comes into sight, pointing at Sonny´s head...

" Move "he hear a voice speak, a voice he thought and hoped he would never hear again. Sonny takes a step forward and the gun man comes into view behind the doorframe...

" You " Will says as he see ´s Billy´s face coming into view. " Billy what are you doing, please let go of Sonny, he got nothing to do with this..." Will speaks..

" My my...look who finally turned up …. and no can do, this guy here is very precious to you , so I think he´s staying right here... "

Will´s eyes never leaves Sonny´s, he can see the fear and yet anger in his eyes. " You okay ? " Will ask . Sonny does not get a change to say a word back... " Don´t speak..." Billy presses the gun harder at Sonny´s head . " Seems like your boyfriend here put up a good fight, but looks like I won this one he laughs ... and aww don´t look so worried, I did not hurt him that bad, he´s strong and one hell of a fighter I´ll give him that... But if you don´t do as I say, Im not gonna be so gentle , then you can say Bye Bye to your boyfriend... " You son of a bitch " Will yells .. " get your fucking hands of him..." Will is so angry that he can not think clear, all he know is that he have to get Sonny to safety.

" Will, please, just do as he says...please..." Sonny begs.

Will takes a look at Sonny and he knows that he is right, and he is ready and willing to do what it takes.

Billy takes Sonny to the storage room as he makes Will stand far away so he can see him while he pushes Sonny inside and close the door and locks it... " Sonny starts banging on the door while he screams... " you bastard, if you touch him, I will hunt you down and kill you my self, you hear me."

He keeps banging and screaming at the door. Billy ties Will´s hands and the gun points at him all the time... as he order him to sit up the wall " Sonny don´t worry honey, I´ll be okay, I love you.." Will cries out loud enough for Sonny to hear... " I love you baby, I love you..." Sonny screams " OMG Will, no no, oh god, please don´t take him away from me again, please don´t..I can´t.. I can´t

Sonny sobs as he hides his face in his hands...

The door opens and a gun points again at Sonny. " Get your ass in here. " Sonny looks for Will and his body relaxes as he see him sit on the floor with his back against the wall.

He turns Sonny around and before Sonny can react his hands are tied together and he his orderd to sit beside Will. " You okay babe ? Sonny ask gently as he sits. Will nods and lay he´s head against the wall. " I´m so sorry Sonny. " " sshh you have nothing to be sorry about you hear me..." " aww isen´t that just sweet " Billy sacastic says as he points the gun at them. " Sad that I now have to kill you both... "


	14. Chapter 14

Resume :

He turns Sonny around and before Sonny can react his hands are tied together and he his orderd to sit beside Will. " You okay babe ? Sonny ask gently as he sits. Will nods and lay he´s head against the wall. " I´m so sorry Sonny. " " sshh you have nothing to be sorry about you hear me..." " aww isen´t that just sweet " Billy sacastic says as he points the gun at them. " Sad that I now have to kill you both...

Sorry the long wait for the few of you still reading this …..

Chapter 14.

Will does not know where her get the courage from in this crazy moment when Billy has a gun pointed at them, but before he even know it himself, he ask. " Why are you doing this ? He can feel Sonny´s eyes staring at him with horror... " WILL..." Sonny look with horror back at Billy, but before he can speak a word, Billy starts laughing. " why " he ask while laughing, " are you fucking kidding me? " Sonny can see the serious expression on Billy´s face as he speaks... Billy takes a chair and sits backwords on it, he lay his hands with the gun in them on the backrests. " Now Will, you are asking why I have to kill you ? - well not as it´s gonna do any of you any good anyway because you both gonna be dead, he smile. " please just let Sonny go, he has nothing to do with any of this and he´s hurt, I´ll do what ever you want me to, if you just let him go, please." Will aint afraid to beg, because all he can think of right now is getting Sonny to safety. " Will don´t " Sonny whisper, please don´t..."

" aww ain´t that just the cutest... You begging for me to safe him and you, he points the gun while he speaks at Sonny. " You want him safe too ..aww the love, I have to say, that you are very forgiving, consider what your dear dear husbond did to you. But I knew that sooner or later the pills would work their magic, and sure I was right, it was hard though, because Will fought hard against it, but he didn´t know what he was fighting against, You see I was hoping to get Will on my side, before all of this got out of hand, I wanted you Will to help me transfer more money, but you never gave me the time of day, and I even tried to email you, to come up with a proposal you would not be able to restist, but before I got to it, i had by accident sent the wrong email to you ...and what could I do, beside taking you away, because you knew too much Will, but your nosy boyfriend here found out that you were not in that grave... Damn you were a hard nut to crack Will I´ll give you that, you never gave an inch, and I knew that I would never get you on my side, so I wanted to kill you, but then you got away, and that son of a bitch shot me , not deadly though, but you didn´t know that, you thought I was dead, it was perfect. I could go back and KILL YOU...but you are all so damn suspicious that it was impossible to get near you, esp. With all those cops running around...

I know you are both waiting for the police to get here every min. now. But I got a suprise for you...They won´t... so theres no need for you too keep looking over at the door, because no one will come, cus know one knows you are here. " Sonny and Will looked at eachother, and they both thought as long as Billy was talking they were would make the time pass for what ever he was about to do to them.

After some silence Will spoke. " But Billy is not your name, who are you ? "

Billy stod and kicked the chair against the wall so hard it broke and Sonny fliched and moved closer to Will, not as if he could get any closer, he was so close to him that he could feel his warmt and his heart beating fast, and he knew he was terrifing, but he kept up a brave face. Sonny wanted to protect Will , even if it would cost him his life, because there was no way that he was gonna live a life with out Will.

" you dare to ask me who I am …." Billy spoke loud and his eyes were in flames. " you have no right to ask me that, beside I AM BILLY, and thats all you need to know. He turned away and out the door, he turned around looking at them. " I´ll be back soon..."

Both Wll and Sonny looked at the door and then at eachother... " Sonny..." Will spoke, but thats all he said before Sonny showed his hands to him, he was free... " OMG Sonny, how..how did you do that ? " Guess he did not tie me up that good, and then I have a good trick on how to get free, now turn around so I can free you …" No Sonny, just try and get to the phone and call for help." But just as Sonny was on his way up, they heard someone at the door. Sonny quickly sat back down and put his hands behind his back, just in time, before Billy came back in .

" Missed me ? ….aww I can see on your faces that you did, but listen don´t be, because now i´m back..." he smiled an evil smile and waved the gun at them, as he again sat in the chair.

As Sonny saw that smile on Billy´s face, he just knew that there was no way that Billy would let them go, he looked over at Will and swore once again, that he would do what ever it would take to protect Will, there was no way that Billy would take him away from him again, even if it would cost him his own life, but he was not ready to give up without a fight. If this was IT, then there was not a change that he would just sit back and let this bastard ruin their lifes, not a change, not without doing anything in his power to safe Will -his Will. . If he could just get to him, but that son af a... would not let the gun down for just a sec. His arm most start to hurt pretty soon , Sonny thought, but then again he could see how his muscle would flex every now and then, and it was easy to see that Billy was strong, he was tall and wide and his neck was wide and strong... " I have to do this..." Sonny thought... He could still feel the blow from the gun as it hit him across the head when Billy suprised him when he was cleaning up and the blow to his stomach and face, and he could see the concern in Will´s eyes everytime he looked at him. Will had the most amazing eyes , Sonny would never get tired of looking into them, it was like looking into his soul , he could always read his mind by just looking into his eyes. Sometimes when Will could not find the words, it didn´t matter because his eyes would tell him exactley what he needed to know. His fingers yearned to touch him, to ease the despair away from his brows.

Now he just hoped that his legs would hold him up for what he now knew he had to do...

Will´s voice brought Sonny back. " Listen Billy, you can´t keep us here forever, someone will soon find out that we are missing, and they all know Sonny was working and closing up today, so there …. " Shut up, can´t you see this ? " he shook his gun. " Even if they come, you will in seconds be wallpapers along with your boyfriend he smirked as he pointed at the wall behind them. I actually think it´s about time, you see I have a plane to catch, I can´t stay here forever, he pointed the gun at Will... " Sonny, say goodbye for reall this time to your precious boyfriend, say Bye Bye...

Will swollowed heavy, he felt so dry in his mouth, felt like all this went in slowmotion, even Billy´s voice was in slowmotion, he looked at Sonny, and cried out, " Sonny my love I love you " his voice was so tiny and hoarse, but Sonny heard it, he heard it right into his soul as he said. " I love you baby ….." In that second where Sonny saw that Billy looked at the door because there was some noise from outside , he jumped him and made him fall over a bit , it all went so quick, that even Will didn´t get a change to react, he just saw Sonny flew by and jumped Billy from behind while trying to get his gun of off him. Sonny could tell that it came as a suprise for Billy that he was free and they wrestlet as each of them tried to get the upper hand. They fell on the floor and Sonny could hear Will´s hoarse cry outs.

Will was struggeling to get free, he had to get to Sonny, he had to help him, he could not lose his Sonny, he felt the robes cut into his wrist as he struggled to get free, but he did not care, all he cared about was helping Sonny... " Sonny, omg, someone HEEEELP..." Will creid out as he saw the struggle in front of him, he tried to get up, and as he did

the gun went off... Everything went slowmotion and it was in a flash of a second that Will throw his body over Sonny as he screamed " NOOOOOO "...

Then silence...

the scream was heartbreaking as he heard the gun go off and before he could think a thought he felt Will´s body falling over him...and now silence and the smell of gunshot, he could feel Will´s body over him, still – to still... " oh God baby please..." It felt like forever untill he heard a whisper, a whisper from Will... " Sonny..."

In that second the door was kicked in and Sonny saw Billy turn around to pull his tricker, as the gun shots filled the room... Sonny put his arms around Will and held him tight as the silence again sorrounded them and he saw officers kneeling beside Billy as sevel was running to Sonny and Will... Sonny could not let go of Will, he held on to him for life...Till death do us part...he whispered...


	15. Chapter 15

Resume :

In that second the door was kicked in and Sonny saw Billy turn around to pull his tricker, as the gun shots filled the room... Sonny put his arms around Will and held him tight as the silence again sorrounded them and he saw officers kneeling beside Billy as sevel was running to Sonny and Will... Sonny could not let go of Will, he held on to him for life...Till death do us part...he whispered...

Chapter 15.

" Sonny oh God, Sonny babe, please hang on, you can´t leave me, you hear me..YOU. CAN`T LEAVE ME...!

Sonny could hear Will in despair and in pain ? he feelt like he was floating, he could hear all these voices calling for him, why were they calling for him when it was Will who needed to be saved... " Will baby, i´m okay, it´s gonna be okay.." Sonny tried to reach for Will, he looked so lost, but when Sonny reached for him, someone grabed Will and tried to take him away and Sonny felt his heart ache and the rage in him, he could see how Will was struggeling to get free, tears was running like a river down his rosy cheeks " Get your hands of him. " Sonny screamed, but it was like he was the only one who could hear it.. " Why were they all ignoring him, they should help Will instead of hurting him like this...Sonny tried to reach for Will...But it was like he was floating further and further away, " no no, nooo please...WILL... don´t take him away from me..please..." He could suddenly feel something cold on his chest and he could hear Will still screaming for him, then it suddenly hit him ... " it was him, who got shot, not Will..." " CLEAR..." Sonny could not help but feel relived that his Will was safe, but he was not gonna leave him, not after all this... he again heard... " Clear..." " we are losing him..." He heard Will´s cry, and then he felt the anger creeping up on him, no please don´t do this to us, to Will, oh God please don´t ….." he could see Will so clear, his face, his eyes, his smile, his laugh the first time he saw him, Will´s struggel with coming out, their first date, the first kiss, the second kiss...their first Christmas, Ari being born, holding her, see Will hold her, seeing her beautiful face, who was a true image of her dad, her little chuckles, her tiny feet, hands, their beautiful wedding day ... " Till death do us part... Will I´m always gonna love you, he felt floating away, he fought with every bone in his body to hold on,

to hold on to his love, he saw Will´s eyes, his eyes was holding him, they were his lifeline, I´m coming back baby, i´m coming back..." …...

…...

Sonny saw light in front of him, light that became brighter and brighter, he blinked a few times, before he open his eyes, everything was a blur, he closed his eyes again, he felt someone holding his hand, exept it was not just anybody, he could feel Will´s hand in his...He again tried to open his eyes and he heard Will´s voice ..." Hi honey, it´s okay, you are okay... are you in pain ?" Will came into view and Sonny could feel the warmt starting in his feet and spread all through his body..."Hi...I´m not dead ? " Will made a snifle sound " No Kiriakis, you are not dead.." " Am I in heaven ? " he could see and feel that Will sat beside him on the bed as he stroke his hand across his cheek and over his lips and ended in his hair stroking his black hair away from his eyes... " Will came closer and in a gentle caress his lips touched Sonny´s lips . " I am in heaven! " Sonny smiled.

Sonny tried to sit up. " Please be careful Sonny " Will was over him in a sec. " You have to lay still, let me get the doctor, I´ll be right back..." " noooo " Sonny wimpered as he reached for Will. " I´ll be right back Sonny, i´ll just let them know that you are awake..." Sonny laid back down and breathed out, he suddenly felt exasusted and he had not even moved an inch...

Will came in with the doctor, and he came and sat in the chair beside Sonny as the doctor stod at Sonny´s bedend. " Nice to see you awake Jackson " Sonny didn´t even feel like answering back and he felt so tired... he just nodded .. " I can see that you are tired and thats whats to be expecting after everything you have been through...Listen I will be back a bit later, you just rest and I will see you in a little bit okay ? " Again all Sonny could do was nod, his hand held on to Will, he just hoped that Will would still be here when he would wake up, he found the strenght somewhere and said in a whipser.. " Please...Don´t ….go..." " shh babe, I´m not going anywhere, I´m staying right here, just rest a bit and I´ll still be here when you wake up... " Sonny´s eyes closed and he felt Will´s lips over his and on his temple and a sweet caress of his brow, his face, down his arm ….. He smiled as sleep took over...

Sonny woke up , his hand still in Will´s, he open his eys and saw Will still in the chair, his head resting against his other hand, eyes closed, hair ruffled, he looked exusted Sonny thought, he tried to lay still and not move, so he would not wake up Will, he turned his head on the pillow so he could look at Will; God he´s so beautiful, Sonny smiled and his eyes never left Will´s. Not long after Sonny could feel Will´s hand squezing and his eyes open, and when he saw Sonny was awake, he sat up quick and leaned forward to Sonny.. " Hi, you are awake, you feel okay ? " " hmm, you okay Will ? " Will smiled ; " yes I´m okay now...I have been so worried about you, I thought..." Will looked down as trears formed in his eyes, Sonny squezed his hand " But I´m here, im gonna be okay... we are gonna be okay, please don´t cry Will.." Will looked up,and dried his face with his sleeve, " I know, it´s just... it´s just..." " what, Will tell me..." " Will took Sonny´s hand and ever so gently kissed it and kept it there as he spoke.." It got so close Sonny, too close, I did lose you for a min. and ...and... my whole world felt apart in that moment, I prayed and I called for you, to not leave me,i..i...i... " Will babe, I heard you and at first I thought it was you who got shot, and it was so strange, because I could see and hear everything, but you couldn´t hear me, I felt floating away, but I fought to come back to you and Ari , i´m so grateful that he didn´t get to you, I wouldn´t have survived losing you all over again, I would sacrifice myself for you, for Ari, I will protect you with my life always... I can´t be in a world where you don´t exist I love you so much Will - so much... " Will stod and took Sonny´s face in his hands, and kissed away every tear drop that felt down his flushed cheeks. " I would do the same in a heartbeat ..." Will whispered agaisnt Sonny´s lips " I love you always and forever Jackson Kiriakis, always and forever..."

They held on to eachother for a bit, before there was a tiny knock on the door and the doctor came in; " I´m sorry to desturb, but I just wanna check up on you Sonny and explain a bit what happen to you...you okay with that ? " " Will sat back in the chair , and Sonny quickly took his hand and held on, Will understood and held on to his, caressing it ever so gently. " Jackson , I´m dr. Anderson, i´m not sure how much your husbond has told you, but we got you in with a gunshot in your abdominal and you lost alot of blood, and we needed to transfuse blood and luckily your husbond here have the same bloodtype as you ..Sonny looks with wide eyes at Will, who nods... Sonny squeze his hand even tighter... I also have to tell you that we lost you for a moment but we were able to get you back , everything looks fine, your heart, your shot wounds look good too, so far no enfection and no internal vitals were hit , you were very lucky Jackson, looks like you will heal compleatly with no side effects and no further injuries, exept the nasty bum you got on your head and face, but they are harmless and will soon heal...count your self very lucky, he smiled ..Now do you have any questions ? " " No, I don´t know... don´t think so... " " It´s okay, I get that you are a bit beside yourself right now, and you need some more rest...I´ll be back a bit later, you make sure to get some sleep, and some food, and if you need anything to help you with that or the pain gets to high, please just turn the botton right there, and we´ll be here shortyly, okay ? " " yes thank you so much dr. for everything, Sonny took his hand out and the dr. took it .

" Will ? " " Hmm..." " I have to ask...what about Billy, did he...? " Will stood beside Sonnys bedside " he´s dead Sonny, the police shot him right after he fired the gun at you...Will took a shaky breath..." I saw him my self, he´s dead..." " Will babe, get over here, Sonny took his hand out for Will to take and pulled him nearer..." You sure you okay ? " yes yes i´m okay, i guess i´m just a bit shaken after ….." " I understand..." " So you saved my life baby, I can´t belive I never knew you and I shared the same bloodtype..." " no, me neither, I was just so reveveled that I could help you somehow, I felt so lost...I thought...I thought that..." In a silence whisper, he continued.." I thought I would lose you " he sobbed that last sentence as Sonny pulled him down to him, and put his arms around him..." shh baby, you didn´t, you saved me, i´m here, you don´t get rid of me that easily..." he kissed Will´s temple..." You were so fearless Sonny, so brave..." " He´s a true Kiriakis " They heard from the door, they haden´t heard the door open , untill they heard Victor speak, and in came Victor, his mom and dad... " Oh my baby, you gave us souch a scare... Will stood again and Sonny´s mom went over and kissed her son. " You okay sweetheart ? " " yes mom i´m okay, but I guess they have pumped me full of morphin, so it´s all good, " he smiled " Son..." he´s dad went over " I think you two are done now with all that dramatic stuff you hear me..? " Sonny and Will looked at eachother and Will answered, " Yes sir. I can second that.." " I can third that " Sonny answered and they all laughed..." Sonny you are high on morphine for sure.." Will laughed and they other joined in.

Sonny looked so tired and pale, allthough a bit of color were back he still looked exausted, So his mom, dad and uncle Victor soon left and promissed the would be back later..." Even before the door shot close, Sonny was a sleep... Will sat in the chair again, he knew he should probably leave to get something to eat or drink but he just couldn´t leave his Sonny not now, not ever...

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Resume :

Sonny looked so tired and pale, allthough a bit of color were back he still looked exausted, So his mom, dad and uncle Victor soon left and promissed the would be back later..." Even before the door shot close, Sonny was a sleep... Will sat in the chair again, he knew he should probably leave to get something to eat or drink but he just couldn´t leave his Sonny not now, not ever

Chapter 16

Will woke up with Sonny in distress and tossing and turning in bed calling for him in his sleep; " Sonny, wake up" Will ever so gently said to Sonny, his head was tossing and turning and sweat was forming at his temple and brow... " Sonny please wake up, i´m right here,Sonny..." Will gently touched Sonny´s cheek and pushed his hair away from his brow " shh ..shh..shhh.." Sonny then finally open his eyes and reached for Will instantly " hey hey I´m right here " Will said as Sonny pulled him to him. " Oh Will, don´t leave me, don´t leave me..." Will could hear Sonny was still out of it, so he rubbed his hands up and down his back and arm and his hand reached for Sonny´s face. " hey look at me Sonny.." After a few deep shaken breaths, Sonny looked up at Will. " see, i´m right here, it´s okay, I´m not going anywhere, it´s okay now..." Sonny once again pulled Will to him and just held on to him as he let Will hold him, he knew he was holding on to tight, but he just had to feel Will near. Will didn´t mind, he needed this reminder just as much as Sonny, so he just let him hold on to him so tight, and his arms was holding Sonny just as tight .

Will slowly pulled back a bit and Sonny laid back down; " You okay now ? " Sonny nodded and laid his head so he could look at Will. " Yes ….I´m sorry I freaked out like that, I had a bad dream, and it just felt to real and I tried to hold on to you, but you kept going further and further away, and I screamed for you, but it was like you couldn´t hear me, I begged you to stay with me, and I tried to reach for you, but I couldn´t..I couldn´t …..." Sonny closed his eyes and Will leaned forward and touched Sonny´s lips with his own. " Hey it was just a dream... " " I know, but it felt so reall and ..and not so long ago ...I did lose you , and … Will I don´t think I could go on without you, I just..." " Sonny please.." Will had tears in his eyes. " I´m so sorry that I put you through all this I wish..." Now Sonny took Will´s hand .." Will all of this craziness that has happend has not been your fault, and I´m grateful every day that I got this second change with you, I love you with everything I am, but I don´t think I can.." " shh I know, me neither, but listen, we are here now, Billy is dead and you are gonna be okay, remember I lost you to for a moment, but we have to promise to stay strong no matter what life throws t us , we have out daugther to think about to okay ?! " Will kissed Sonny´s hand. " yes I know, and you are right, we are here now and we will get through this together and whatever life has in store for us. I love you so much babe..." " I love you too honey now and forever, till death do us part and then I will still love you... " WILL..." Sonny swallowes and tears form in his eyes..." me too, me too..." Will leanes over and his lips finds Sonny´s and they kiss sweet kisses before Will pulls back a bit out of breath and smiles at Sonny, Sonny smiles back." Will...? " " yes." " I wanna go home now and I want to see Ari, do you think I can go home today ? " " aww Sonny...the doctor said you have to stay at least a few days, so i´m afraid that you can´t go home today, but soon. " " But I feel fine, can´t we just.." " Sonny listen, you are full of painkillers, so right now you have no pain, but belive me you can´t go home right now, but we´ll be home soon I promise, okay ? " Sonny does not look pleased as he mumbles his agreements... " Sonny Kiriakis, what am I going to do with you " Will says as he gived Sonny a quick peck on the lips. " I have a few ideas " Sonny says as he winks...

Sonny have had visitors in and out all day and right now he just wishes Will was here, but he won´t be here untill tomorrow. Will had to take Ari because Gabi had to be going out of town, Sonny just wished he was home, with Will and Ari, he picks up his phone and look at the picture before pressing CALL. For Sonny it takes like forever untill Will answer, he can hear Will is out of breath; " éllo.." Hi it´s me, you okay, is Ari okay ? " he could hear Will breath ." yes yes we are both fine, Ari just decided to reach for the milk as I was putting it away and now there are milk all over the place .." Will chuckles.. Sonny laughs " thats my little girl..! " " You wanna say hi to pappa Ari, say Hi to pappa...- pappaaa pappaaa.. " Sonny´s smile is so big he can feel his cheeks hurt.." Hi baby girl, how are my sweet pea doing, are you teasing daddy and making a mess ..? he can hear Ari´s little chuckles and it melts his heart.." daddy silly, no Ari..." " ooh so daddy is being silly, you being a good girl ? " " yes pappa " Ari says with eager ..." pappa home ? " Sonny takes a deep breath; " yes pappa will be home soon Ari, now you be a good little girl and be good to daddy ..." " me good, Bye bye pappa ..." he could hear Ari blowing him finger kisses through the phone, and he blows kisses for her too " night night my angel. " Will comes back on the phone " okay Sonny I think I better put her down, it´s been a long day, I can call you when she is asleep.." " no it´s been a long day for you too, we can talk tomorrow, you need to sleep too, don´t think I don´t know that you haven´t been sleeping that much while you´ve been at my bedside and not that I don´t love having you here, but I need you to be alright and rested, okay ? " Sonny... " " Don´t Sonny me.." Sonny smiles ; " you get that gorgeous ass of yours to bed because I have plans with it later on and for that my dear you gotta be fully rested.." " OMG Sonny , Ari could hear you..." " no she couldn´t, because I know my little girl and she is already in her bedroom getting her teddy bears ready for bed... Will laughs, " you are too good, she took off right after she talked to you and... Sonny could hear little Ari in the background... " Daddyyyy, daddyyyy, taddibear me night ..." Daddy is coming Ari, I gotta go Sonny - I love you .." " I love you too Will... "

Will continue...

Sorry for a bit short chapter, next chapter I hope to have up tomorrow x


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

Sonny had been home a few days and the pain had not been to bad, he was feeling better and better each day. Will had been fussing around, making sure he was okay and in no pain like 24/7, he couldn´t really blame him because he had done the same when it was the other way around, and he knew Will did it out of love. He was just bursting with happiness that Will and him were both okay and that Billy was gone for good, he could still sometimes get emotional thinking about all that had happend in a short periode of time, he was forever grateful that Will and him got this second change.

Sonny had been thinking about something for a while now, he just hoped Will would not think it was silly and stupid, when the time was right he would ask him.

Sonny´s was brought out of his thoughts as Will open the door. " Hi " Will smiled and dropped the keys on the side table near the door. " hey you " Sonny greated him with a sweet kiss, Will went to the kitchen and grabbed a water.." You want one ? " Will asked and showed Sonny . " Nope I´m good thanks. " So listen Sonny, I meet your Uncle Victor " Will said as he sat on the couch.

" Okay, what did he say? he heard anything ? "

Will took a sip and leaned back while looking up at Sonny. " Yes, he hhhh, he..." Will straighten up and sat the bottle on the table. " He said that he had some news about Billy and that if we had the time, he would come by after a short meeting in town." Sonny saw how Will started to twist his hands, something he would always do when he was nervours, Sonny went over and sat by his side... " Listen babe, whatever my uncle has to tell us about Billy, we´ll get through it, okay ….. Will, you hear me ? " he put his hand on his thigh and squeezed gently. " yes I hear you, and no matter what, he can´t hurt us anymore! " Will leaned against Sonny. " Lets talk about something else untill my uncle gets here. Did our baby girl get happy out the door this morning, when gabi picked her up ? she was really cranky this morning. " "yes very happy .." Sonny quick answered. Will looked at him... " Oh no, was she sad ? Sonny smile " I can´t keep anything from you can I ? " " Nope, but tell me, she was okay before they left ? " " Will you belive what I say ? " Sonny said and take Will´s hand. " Yes, if you tell me the truth.." Will dared Sonny with a quick peck on his cheek. " Yes Will, she was happy before they went out the door, she just wanted some extra kisses and hugs and I promised her, we would take good care of the Elephant Mi Mo while she is with mommy. " Sonny says as he reached behind the sofa and takes out Mi Mo. " - And besides Gabi would take her out for some ice cream before they are going to Rafe, and then BAM pappa and daddy was all forgotten.. I swear Will, she is almost as bad as you are when it comes to ice cream. " Sonny laughs. " Heeey, " will says and pucks Sonny´s side. " I´m not bad, Ari and me just know and love our Ice cream..." Will sits on Sonny´s lap and grabs his face.. " - And just admit it, you looove us and our ice cream. " " Okay okay, I´ll admit I love the ice cream, but you...weeeell im not so su..." Will stops him with a kiss... " You LOVE us.." Will says between sweet kisses to Sonny´s lips. " mmmmm okay i love you both more than icecream...! " I knew it.." Will smiles into the kisss. " Buuuut, not as much as brownies I most say.." Sonny jokes as Will start to tickle him... Sonny lay himself on top of Will and starts to kiss him up his neck..." mmmmm..."

…...KNOCK KNOCK... Sonny sits up, " It must be my uncle...I´m sorry babe " he gets up and straighten his clothes as Will gets up, kisses Sonny on the cheeks " Don´t be sorry " and goes to the door. "

" Hey. " Will greets Victor and see´s that Justin is with him too. " Hi dad, I didn´t know you were coming too. " Sonny says from behind Will. " No, but we talked and I wanted to come along to, hope it´s okay. ? " " Ofcause you are both always welcome here, you know that, but I´ve got this feeling that this it´s not just a Coffe visit...? " " Please sit." Will offers, " You want coffe, a drink ? " Coffe that would be nice " Victor says as he sits in the chair. " Well you are right Sonny, we have some news about Billy, and we thought it was a good idea we both was here..." Sonny see´s that Will takes his time in the kitchen . " Sonny I can´t find the coffe beans, i was positive I put them in the top drawer, but i can´t find them, maybe theye are...maybe we used the last beans, i´m not sure, you usually make the coffe Sonny "

Sonny excuse himself " I´ll be right back " and goes to Will. He stands behind him and he stops his hands, he can feel Will tremble in front of him . " Will, it´s okay, why don´t you go sit and I´ll make the coffe ? " Will stands still for a moment trying to gain some control over his body. " I´m sorry Sonny... " " shh it´s okay, remember he can´t hurt us anymore, lets sit and hear what my dad and uncle have found out okay ? " Will takes a few deep breaths and turns and gives Sonny a hug and Sonny kisses his cheek. " I´ll make some coffe... ". Sonny says.

" Will and Sonny - we know this had been a rough time for you both, and i´m sorry that we make those bad memories come to the surface again, but we just think it´s important that you know this about Billy, but if you both think that you don´t wanna know and just wanna let it be, then we understand and we wont bring up his name ever again. " Justin says. Will and Sonny looks at eachother and they both nood. " dad I think we both need closure , so tell us what you have found out please. "

" okay- we all know that Billy was not his reall name, and that he was in no system , but we had his fingerprints, and we now know who he is ! " " okay, who is he then ? " Sonny ask impatiently. " Well it seems like his reall name was Peter Callum, he was born a twin, but his twin brother died at birth, his mom and dad always blamed Peter that his twin brother didn´t make it." " Thats terrible " Will says. " how could they blame him ? " " i agree, but they still blamed him and he grow up without much love from his parents, who spent alot of time away from the home and he was more or less brought up by a nanny. He was a troubled kid who went from psychiatrist to psychiatrist. Then when he was a pree teeanager, he was in a car acident where they drove off the road and into a deep lake up in the moutains." Will and Sonny both sit close to eachother and listen to every word his uncle and dad speaks about Billy. "Apparently Peter made it out the car, but both his mom and dad drowned in the lake or dies from the impact... their bodies was found years after when a group of school kids was on a hiking trip in the area. They found remains of humans and found the scull from both the father and the mother, but they never found Peter. . But since the lake is so deep and dark it´s imposible to dive in it, so they all came to the conclusion that either he was still at the bottom, stuck somewhere, or some animal had taking him and his remains would be somewhere in the woods, still to be descovered. It was not untill the police shot him that they found out that he had taking on another name and lived his adult life as Billy Henderson. Billy Henderson had went missing that same year, he was a kid just as old as Peter, and we now know that Peter was hurt badly in the face, do to the hospital journal. and when he found the boy Billy who probably already was dead, he found this neckless that Billy had on him, so when Peter was found with that neckless near the roard when a car spotted him, Billy´s family thought that it was Billy, they had no change at recognise him, since he had severe cuts from the impact to his face, and had to be at the hosiptal for weeks to recover. They decided that it must be their Billy, allthough that they might have had their doubts, they thought it was better having a son who was alive than having one who was dead. They both died a few years back. " Omg ," Sonny says. " this is just crazy...are you sure ? " He looks at Will who just sits still staring in front of him. " babe, you okay ? " Sonny squeezes his hand a bit. Will looks at Sonny and at Justin and Victor. " yes i´m okay, it just sounds...I can´t even find the words for it..." " I know " Justin, says. " but we hav his true identity now and we now also knows who Billy Anderson was. And by coincidence Billy´s remains was found by a hunter in the woods near the lake a few weeks back. Will stands and starts pacing the room... " But what happend at work, i mean I know that he took money and all that, but why, he had succes, why would he do all this , i don´t get it ….? " Sonny looks after him with worried eyes and dosen´t relax untill his eyes meet his and Will comes to sit by his side again. " Well, apparently someone in the family got suspisous about him, and that was before Billy´s remains was disovered , beacuse some time back he had to have a blood transfusion due to an operation he had that went wrong and he lost alot of blood . His so called parents was both dead, but his aunt knew what bloodtype Billy had, and was very suprissed to find out under the surgery that he had another bloodtype. So they were starting to speculate in who he was...and aparently they got closer and closer to find out the truth, so for Billy...erm...Peter, he had to get alot of money, so he could disapear and start over somewhere else, and get a new identity. We know this is alot to take in, we thought it would be good for you to hear the truth and that he had a twisted mind and would do anything to try over somewhere else and saddly you got in the way Will. We have also talked to your grandpa and the police , and your grandpa is out of town or else he would have been here too, " Justin says. " Will shakes head and his face falls to his hands, he feel Sonny´s hand on his back, comforting him. Will looks up. " he was a sick man, but it was not his fault that he got this way, he had all odds against him, I just hope that he is a peace now... "

" You are a very extraordinary young man Will. I understand why our Jackson here loves you very much and I know that you love him just as much " Victor says as he takes a sip of his coffe. Sonny and Will takes a look at eachother and smiles.

Later that week, and after coming to terms with everything Victor and Justin had found out - and after Sonny had a quick checkup at the hospital , they both decide on some take away, they have ordered some chines food and rigt now they were relaxing on the couch with a movie .

Sonny and Will is lying against each armrest, feet and legs tangled together, Sonny looks over at Will who looks intense at the tv. Sonny smiles, how could someone look so hot and yet so cute from just looking at the tv? he had counted the days since they´ve been intimate.

Will had stopped Sonny and himself several times, saying Sonny should not over do it ,that it was too early, but God Sonny missed feeling Will underneath him, feel his skin against his, allthough they had been making out and sleeped in eachothers arms, he stilled missed making love to his love.

Sonny moved his leg up and down Will´s, Will´s eyes was trained and concentrated on the movie, Sonny moved his feet further and further up Will´s legs, untill it settle betweens his legs and he very gently rubbed his feet against his crotch, Will´s eye widen and he looked at Sonny while a soft groan escaped his beautiful plum lips, in a rasp voice he said " Sonny..." " hmmm.." " What are you doing ? " Sonny pressed a bit harder and kept rubbing up and down, he could feel Will coming alive from the touch and his breath started to come in gasp …." Sonny, i´m trying to watch this.." Will tried... " hmmm I know, but i´m watching this..." he pressed harder and right now he wished Will had been naked instead of these tight jeans Will was wearing, he loved watching Will in these moments, when he was trying to remain control and yet was falling for the temptation, Sonny saw how Will closed his eyes and lick his lips, he reached down and took a hold on Sonny´s fod and started to rub in harder and faster against his growing lenght, his head fell back against the armrest and soft and so beautiful moans escaped again from those beautiful lips, Sonny could feel him self getting harder and harder, he needed to be closer to Will, needed to hold him, he sat up and leaned over Will and laid himself on top of him, Will looked up when he felt the touch stop and when he open his eyes, Sonny´s beautiful brown eyes was looking down at him, Sonny resting his arms on each side of Will´s face... " you are so beautiful .." he took Will´s lips in a kiss that they both could feel to the very core. When Sonny broke away from Will, Will´s hand was tucking at Sonny´s jeans, he zipped his jeans down and his hand went inside Sonny´s pants, Sonny´s head fell forward against Will´s, as he felt Will´s hand sneak inside his boxers and squeeze him and cupped him the best he could with him being tucked in there. Sonny moaned " God Will babe, it feels so amazing..."

Will kissed Sonny like he couldn´t get enough or get close enough to him. " Oh Sonny, you feel so fucking amazing, I love to feel you against my fingers,getting thicker and bigger and yet so soft. " God Will, are you trying to make me come like this..." Sonny moanded as he started to push and press and finding the perfect rythme to his hips and somehow Will managed to get Sonny free from is pants and his hands quickly found him again and started pumping, squeezing just the way he knew Sonny loved..." Maybe we should stop now Sonny before we get to carried away "Will tried .

" Are you kidding me right now " Sonny said as his hands went to Will´s pants. " I have been very patient don´t you think, I have been holding back and respected that you wanted to wait, but now my patience has reach it´s limit and that fine ass of yours is MINE ! Will laughed " yes you have, you have been very VERY patient, and if you think you are ready, then i´m all yours..." " You bet you are all MINE " Sonny said and he plunged his tounge inside Will´s hot and waiting mouth, and he tasted each corner of Will´s mouth. " hmmm you taste so amazing babe, Sonny reached for Will´s shirt and lifted it up over his head quick and his lips fasten on his nipple and he sucked and licked and Will´buckled of the sofa " Oh my God Sonnyyyy..." Sonny kissed all over Will´s chest and up his neck..." mine, mine,mine...he said between each kiss...Will´s hands roamed underneath Sonny´s shirt and up his taunt and hot skin, his hands went behind his back and down to the hem of his jeans and his hands went to his ass and Will grabbed Sonny´s perfect round cheeks in his hands and squeezed , " mmmm so perfect " Will hummed . Will´s head fell back as Sonny kissed up his neck and sucked and licked and Will licked his lips and before his tounge disappeared Sonny ´s lips was over him and sucked his tounge and in seconds they both had their clothes off and Sonny was on top of Will looking down at him, Will knew what Sonny needed and there was no way he could denie him this, not now, not ever...he spread his legs and Sonny perfectly fits there and settle between them, he reached over Will´s head and open the drawer and managed to find the lube that he had put there before the movie, Will smiles." all planed out eh? " " oh yes " Sonny smiles back and leans down and kisses Wills awaiting lips. His fingers goes under Will untill he find what he´s looking and searching for. Will moans, his eyes rolles back before he close them and Sonny starts to kiss Will´s neck, while his fingers are working their magic... Will´s hand once again finds Sonnys cock and he started to pump and squeeze, when Sonny think Will is ready he opens the lube. Will´s hand stops him, " let me." Sonny can see the raw desire and pure love and lust in his lovers eyes, God how he loves Will, Sonny could drown in the depths of Will´s eyes. Will make Sonny ready and his legs goes further apart and he lift and his hips rolles back a bit, Sonny settle between his legs and he presses in ...Sonny starts off slow and then he speed his thrust and he holds Will´s leg up and apart and they made the sweetest love and the rawest love and whenever they both need to catch their breath Sonny slows down only to speed up again. " yes yes, omg Sonny, yes right there..ahhhh... you are so big...omg... Soooooonyyyyy ..i love you... " Will´s hands instictly goes to Sonny´s tight round ass and he squeeze his cheeks and his hands help keps the pace untill they both release and they just lay there tangled in eachothers arms . Sweat is on their taunt and hot skin as Sonny and Will trying to cath their breath. " damn baby, you are so amazing, they kissed lazily and just lay there in each others arms, whispering sweet words between kissed into the night " Will, babe, I need to ask you something ..." he lift him self up and keep his arms beside Will´s face... " hmmm, ask away.." Will smile up at him and his hand goes to his face, pulling away the hair falling down in Sonny´s eyes... " William Robert Horton, Will you please marry me again..." Will´s eyes widen and stares into Sony´s …...


	18. Chapter 18

Resume :

" Will, babe, I need to ask you something ..." he lift him self up and keep his arms beside Will´s face... " hmmm, ask away.." Will smile up at him and his hand goes to his face, pulling away the hair falling down in Sonny´s eyes... " William Robert Horton, Will you please marry me again..." Will´s eyes widen and stares into Sony´s …...

Chapter 18.

" Will ….." Sonny whispers ... " Will- please say something ….." he bites his lips as he waits impatiently for Will´s answer.

Will can´t belive that Sonny just asked him to marry him...again... He stares into Sonny´s now worried eyes, and he instantly gets his mind to work again. He takes Sonny´s hands in his, he can´t control the tears now escaping from his eyes, Sonny wipe away a tear with his hand and tears well in his eyes too. " please ask me again.." Will softly ask...

Sonny takes a deep breath and takes Will´s face in his hands, he gives him a quick kiss as he ask :

" Will you ….." Sonny can´t belive why he is so nervous, becuase he knows the answer, but he still gets this tickling feeling that spread to his entire body, he can´t wait to hear that ONE word again from Will´s lips :

" Will you please marry me again ? "

Will smile and Sonny can´t help to smile too, as Will answer :

" YES - my love, my dear dear Jackson, I will marry you again, I love you so sooo …. thats all Will says before Sonny lips once again are on his. " yes ? " " YES " a thousand times yes," Will smile into the kiss.

" But... " he withdraw, "why you wanna marry me again and can we, i mean ain´t we already married , I mean, I know we both confirmed that we, but I mean... " Sonny chuckles, " calm down Will- Yes we ARE still married ! "

" I´m sorry i´m just overwhelmed right now, I know i´m being silly... I just..." Sonny puts a fingre to Will´s mouth. " Listen babe, I already got the confirm, that we can remarry, it´s like a renew of our vows, and listen, I want to marry you again, because this is our new beginning, this is our new start to our life together, I treasure every moment I have had with you and WILL have with you, I lost you for a minute and i became a widower for a while, " Sonny takes a deep breath before continuing again. " I need to make you my husbond again...I know this might sounds crazy, because you already are and you are so much more than that, but I just really need to leave all this behind us and start a new journey with you, a journey with you and Ari and what ever the future holds for us. " He looks down for a min. and takes a deep breath and Will kisses his hand before Sonny continues. " And I have this memory of losing you and not having you in my life anymore... " tears escape Sonny´s eyes ... Will wipe his tears and whispers " It´s okay honey, I understand.. " " I just wanna start making new happy memories with you as my husbond... " Sonny has so much to say, but his words get swallowed by the dryness in his throat and by all these emotions running through his body, that he ca´t seem to find the words... But his Will always understand him so well- ann Will takes over :

" Listen Sonny, I feel all of that too and I think it´s a perfect way to start our new life together with us renewing our vows, it´s perfect and I can´t wait to stand right by your side and make you my husbond again. He leans over and kisses him,and they soon find them self battle for control and they roll around on the bed and Sonny laughs " so my soon new husbond to be, are you up for round 2 ? " Will answer him by dragging him down to him and kisses him and makes him forget all the sad memories that was there just a minute ago, now there is only the happy memories and the new yet to come.

A few days later, Will sits at the time squar as his dad comes over. " hi, son, haven´t seen you for a while..." " Hi dad, yeah i know i´m sorry, I´ve just been reall busy, it´s not easy being dead and then alive again, there is like a thousand thing to do and people to contact, a simple thing as getting my phone to work again, it took like forever to convince them that I´m me and that i´m not dead... " he leans his head back on the bench. " I know son, and i´m so sorry that all this has happend, and I´ve told you I´would help you anyway i can.." Will sits up .. " I know dad, this was just something I had to do on my own, something I NEEDED to do, you know..? " " yeah I think I do " his dad answer. " so …...can i take my son out for coffe or a late lunch ? " Will smiles and stands. " yes he can ..." .

They go to the pub and order their food and drinks..

" So you and Sonny are good ? I mean after everything that has happend, it would be expected to be though..." " Yeah well things are good, actually very good, we have talked alot about everything, and things that happend before and I think we have learned from all of this...I mean not that I´m glad that i died and came back, Will chuckles, " WILL ! " his dad looks at him seriously . " Dad I just mean that, we know that we have always loved eachother and that we should treasure every moment that we have and not take anything for granted... " they shortly get disrupted as their food arrives. " I understand. " Lucas says. " the love you and Sonny have is so rare and so uniq and I hope you never take it for granted, and I know in the beginning of your relationship I was being souch a jerk.. " " DAD...! " " No listen ,I really was and I´m so sorry for everything I put both you and Sonny through, but mostly I´m sorry for not handling You coming out better than I did, if I could do it over I would Will …. I am So proud of you, for the man that you have becomed and you are by far a much better man that I will ever be. " Will looks at his dad as tears start welling in his eyes... " dad, you have nothing to be sorry about, every thing happening in my life has helped be become the man I am today and I don´t want you to feel that... " " Will...son... please listen, i don´t wanna hear you say that i´m wrong about this...because i know what i did and how I made you feel, and i´m just saying now, that you have made ME a better man, and i couldn´t ask for a better son than you and i will spent the rest of my life making up for the mistakes I made , this is not just a new start for you, and for you and Sonny, but this is also a new start for me... thank you William for being my son and I am forever grateful for you …. I love you son and I woulden´t want to have you any other way than you are ! ! "

Will is silent, he sits still for a while before standing, walking over to his dad and hugs him tight. He whispers..." Thank you dad, this mean so much to me... i love you to ! " . Lucas wipes his eyes as Will sits back down and says " Now lets eat, before our food gets cold.".


	19. Chapter 19

Resume :

... . I love you son and I woulden´t want to have you any other way than you are ! ! "

Will is silent, he sits still for a while before standing, walking over to his dad and hugs him tight. He whispers..." Thank you dad, this mean so much to me... i love you to ! " . Lucas wipes his eyes as Will sits back down and says " Now lets eat, before our food gets cold.".

Chapter 19.

" Will do you know where my car keys are ? " Sonny ask while he is busy flying around the room looking for them... Will, did you hear me, do you know where... " Will apears in the door way to the bedroom... " are you looking for these ? " he smiles as he shows Sonny the keys. Sonny smiles and goes to Will and give him a sweet soft kiss, " yes baby, thank you... I will be home a bit late today, got a meeting and gotta close up today, so you and Ai wanna meet up for dinner ? " Yes my love, we will be there about 5 okay ? " Sonny gives him a quick peck … " Sounds perfect, I´ll see you later.

Will is writting as a text comes in on his phone. He takes a quick look expect it to be Sonny checking in on him and is suprised to see a text from Paul. " He groans and stops what he´s doing and reads the text.

" Hi can we we meet up at the square in 15 ? "

what does he wants Will thinks as he text back.

" Sure , whats up ? "

Soon after another text " Just gotta talk to you about something face to face, nothing to worry about tho´"

" Okay see you in 15. " he close his laptop and heads out.

He sees Paul on the bench as he approach him... Paul does not see him untill he almost stand in front of him.

" Hi, whats so important that you had to meet up right now ? " Paul moves over a bit, so Will can sit. " I have something to tell you, and I had to talk to you face to face " Will can see the seriousness in pauls face and he sits and twist his hands together, starting to feel a bit worried.

" I´m listing... " " okay ….so... I don´t want you to freak out, but you know Ben... " Will´s blood freeze at the name and he looks at Paul. " What the fuck do you mean? …..why do you bring up his name ? " Will can already feel his throat tighten just the thought and he start to feel like he´s about to pass out, if he wasen´t aldready sitting down, he would have been on the ground right now.

Paul can see and feel that Will is upset, and he puts a hand on his knee... Will pushes his hand off him. " don´t touch me ! " he says as he moves further away. " Will, listen, i´m sorry I didn´t mean to freak you out, it´s just that I heard that he escaped, he´s out of pri... " Will looks at paul angry... " WHAT ! ….. .Fucking. Kidding. Me...he´s out ? " Will stands and he feel his legs going all wobbly and feel the blood leaves his head and he instantly feel dizzzy and colapse to the ground in a second, all he hears before everything goes all dark - is Pauls Voice... " WILL ! …..."

" Will...Will...come on Will...wake up..." Will feel hands on his face, he tries to open his eyes, but they feel so heavy... then he hears Sonny... " OMG will babe, what the fuck happen paul...Will Baby please wake up ," he now feels Sonny´s calm and comforting hands on his skin and his eyes start to flickering... " Good baby, come on, it´s okay..." Sonny says. Will tries to sit and Sonny and paul helps him... " DON`T ! " he says and looks at paul . Sonny looks apologetically to Paul and paul steps away as Sonny gets Will to sit up. " Will you okay ? " Sonny ask and takes him in, he looks on the back of his head for any injures and hold his face in his hands. " you okay ? " Will nods and try to stand, and Sonny helps him to sit on the bench. " easy easy..." he tells him as he helps him up. " what you doing here ? Will ask as he looks at Sonny. " Paul called and told me that you had blacked out and that I should get here. Paul now stands on the end of the bench with his hands in his front pockets of his jeans. " Will I´m sor... " Will puts his hand up.. " don´t, just DON`T " he says and takes some deep breaths in . Sonny kneels in front of him and puts his hands on his knees. " Will look at me, do you feel any pain anywhere? , your head ? Will shakes his head and takes Sonny´s hands. " no sonny i don´t, i´m okay, I just felt dizzy for a bit beacuse... " he turns his head to Paul, and Sonny looks over at him... " what happend paul ? " Sonny can´t help the shaking voice as he looks over at Paul. " Sonny … " paul starts. " don´t listen to him " Will interrupt. " He does not know what he´s talking about, he can´t be, he just can´t be...it´s not true... " " Sonny looks worried at Will and then back to Paul.

" Please Will...let me explain, I would never say something to you like that if it was not true, you gotta belive me, I could and I would NEVER do that to you, to neither of you... ! " Sonny now speaks. " Tell ME. ! " he says as he squeeze Will´s hand, that is now squeezing his so hard that it almost hurts... " Relax baby..." he whispers. He can feel Wills grib on his hand ease. " he again looks over at paul and ask him to continue. " I´m so sorry both of you, but it´s the truth, I heard my dad talk to Roman and they both said they would wait to tell you till they knew more, but I just couldn´t know this and not tell you, I just couldn´t..." he looks down for a brief moment before he continues.

" Sonny, as i told Will, just before he colapsed and the reason why he did so, was because i told him that... " Sonny could now again feel Will´s grib tighten around his hand almost painful, but this time he let him.

" I overheard the, saying that Ben escaped from prioson last night and they still havne´t caught him " Sonny now understood why Will felt the way he did and he squeeze his hand back and careesed his hands with his thumbs. " Are you sure about this, I mean, why would Roman and your dad not let us know that he´s out...I mean he almost... " Sonny does not want to finsih the sentence, so instead he just gets on his feet again and sits next to Will and puts his arm around him, kisses his hair and holds him. " why didn´t they tell us this ? " Will lay his head on Sonny´s shoulder. " I don´t know, but you have to belive me, that I would not say this to you to hurt you or anything... " Sonny looks at him. " I know paul... " I think we should go home Will and talk and find out some more about this, Paul you should come to... " Will is so quiet, but he stand and says... " yes I think you should too Paul, I would not let this man ruin our lives again, not now, not ever... he says with courage as he stands to leave. " let´s end this once and for all.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

First of, I wanna say Thank you to the few who still enjoys this story, allthough english is not my first language, and there are many spelling mistakes and grammar errors. You haven´t giving me a hard time about that, so thank you ;-) Thank you for evey review and thank you for reading ! Any ideas and ect are always welcome. I´ll leave you with Chapter 20.

Resume :

I think we should go home Will and talk and find out some more about this, Paul you should come to... " Will is so quiet, but he stand and says... " yes I think you should too Paul, I would not let this man ruin our lives again, not now, not ever... he says with courage as he stands to leave. " let´s end this once and for all.

Chapter 20.

; To Sonny, Will was still to quiet on the way back home. Sonny tried to hold his hand, but Will snatch his hand away and Sonny´s heart flinched... " Will... " " Sonny stop fussing, GOD.. i´m okay..." " Will ! …... -stop being angry at me, it´s not my fault, i´m just worried about you, you copllapsed, and I just wanna make sure you are okay " Sonny spoke in a whipser that only Will could hear. Will´s heart ached and he reached for Sonny´s hand. " I´m sorry honey " Will said .

They reached their apartment and when they stepped inside Will went straight to the bedroom and closed the door.

Sonny looked at Paul... " please help yourself, grap a drink in the fridge, i´ll be right back. Paul nodded his understanding.

Sonny silently closed the door behind him as he went into their bedroom.

Will was sitting on the edge of the bed, starring down at his hands. " He looked up with tears in his eyes. " I´m sorry Sonny, I didn´t mean to say that to you... it´s just that i´m so sick of this...when are we gonna catch a break,..., when will this be over ? " He sobbed... and took a shaky breath . " When will this be over...? " Sonny sat beside him and Will put his head against Sonny´s shoulder. " He kissed the side of his head and took Will´s hand " I know babe... I´m sorry …...I want this to be over to, but lets not go crazy over this, we have to find out first whats going on ...okay ? " Will took a deep breath and exhaled. " yeah I know you are right... God - what should I do without you ? " Will squeezed Sonny´s hand and lifted it to his lips , he looked at him - " I love you so much Son..." Sonny smiled and kissed Will´s awaiting lips " I. love. You. Too. ! " Sonny said between each kiss. " Now lets go out to Paul, before he empty our fridge " Will chuckled and got up... " you are right, lets go..." Sonny took his hand .

When they came back into the living room, Paul was sitting nerveously on the couch with waters on the table for them. " I grabbed one for you two " he said as he saw them . " thanks " Sonny said as he took one for him and Will. " So tell us, what you heard exactly. "

Paul looked first at Sonny then at Will. " Well... first off, i´m sorry about what happend and everything , but I heard my dad talking to your grandpa Roman, and they were arguing about if they should tell you or not... then Roman said, that Ben was escaped, but there might not be any need to tell you just yet, they didn´t wanted to freak you both out if there was nothing to it... but...I...I...I felt like I had to tell you, so you could be aware ….i mean, I don´t wanna see any of you get hurt... he looked down and Sonny looked over at Will, who was still standing. Will spoke... " Thank you Paul for letting us know and for caring ...I just don´t get why my granddad didn´t tell me this? Will started to pace the room and pulled his hand through his hair as he spoke. " I mean, they know what he did, and that …... God i can still feel his hands... I...I... I need to get some air..." he quicky grabbed for his jacket and was about to open the door, when Sonny ´s hand stopped him, with putting his hand over Will´s as he was about to turn the door knob. ; " Will STOP !... you can´t just walk out there right now, not when we don´t know if he´s out there, if he´s gonna... " Sonny turned Will in his arms and put his arms around him and whispered " Please babe, not run away from me... " Will could feel sonny shiver and he pulled him closer if that was even posible.. " I´m sorry Son, I just needed to get some fresh air, I won´t leave i promise. " Sonny kissed the shell of Will´s ear. Will stepped away from the door and throw his jacket on the couch and went to the window. " I just need some fresh air " he said as he open the window.

" I am so sorry guys, I know what he and that Billy guy put you both through, maybe I shouldn´t have said anything, maybe I should have waited to see what my dad and Roman had in mind. I´m sorry guys, I screwed up..." Paul said . " No listen Paul, we are glad you told us, I mean, if he is out there, we for sure wanna know, so you have nothing to be sorry about... Thank you " Sonny put his hand on paul´s shoulder. Will raised his eyebrow when he saw Sonny´s gesture, but he remained silence.

" Okay maybe I should call my granddad to see what he has to say " Will said after a few minutes of silence. He grabbed his phone and called Roman.

; " Okay, i´ll see you in a bit...Bye..." Will put his phone down on the table and dropped his head against the kitchen table where he sat. Sonny stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders gently. " He´ll be here shortly and he´ll get John to come here to. " Will said as his hand resten on top of Sonny´s. " Thats good, do you want me to leave, I should leave you to talk in private ? " paul said and was already going for the door. Will and Sonny glanced quick at eachother and both nodded. " No Paul, please stay, it´s okay, we want you to stay... But if you want to leave then ofcause we won´t hold you... " Paul looked at Sonny " If thats what you want, ofcause I´ll stay " " Yes it is " Will said. And Paul stepped away from the door.

" I´ll call Gabi reall quick to hear if she is okay with having Ari for a few more hours and to tell them to keep in doors. " Will said with the phone already ringing..

Not long after, Roman came and then John. " Sorry you gys had to find out this way.." Roman spoke and raised his eyebrow at paul. " Don´t be mad at Paul " Will said. " he just told us what you two should have told us as soon as you found out. " Roman sat on the couch and John spoke. " Listen , you are right, we should probably have told you as soon as we heard... …." dahh you THINK " Will said sarcastic " Will..." Sonny said, as he pulled him down on his lap. " Will, we understand that you both are upset.. " John continued. Will interupted; " hell we are upset, you kept this from us, this psykopat, who tried to kill me, and he succed in killing... " Sonny had no succes in holding Will down as he stood quickly. " Will, try and listen " Roman said, " We know this is outrageous and that he put you both through hell, but he was not alone in this, Billy made him, and Billy made him stop so you could live... " Will laughed..." Do you even hear yourself right now... " Sonny could see the anger building up in Will, how is veins in his neck pulsing harder and harder ...he tried to reach for Will´s hand, but Will gestured his arms all over the place as he yet again started to pace the room. " This freaking insane guy, pretended to be our friend, and then he started killing people, and don´t even start on making BILLY the Saint here, he fucking kept me from my family, made them belive that I was dead and he ….he... he ruined my life... OUR life ….. " Will felt like he couldn´t breath,and he started to hyberventilate his knees buckled and he bended forward with his hands to his knees. Sonny quickly went to him and took him to the couch while Paul handed Sonny some water for Will . Sonny ´s heart ached- he felt the pain to. " Will babe look at me , you okay ? " Will laid his hand on Sonnys cheek " I´m okay, I just... he pulled his sweater down, like it was suffogating him... " John open the window up a bit more , so fresh air was coming in. " " here let me help you " Sonny said as he pulled Will´s sweater over his head. So he was now in his t-shirt. " Here drink this..." paul handed Will some juice " Will drank up and leaned back against the back . " you sure you are okay " Roman asked as his hand was on Will´s shoulder behind him. " yes i´m sorry, I just …. " " belive us, we understand " John said as he sat back down. " Grandad, could someone please have an eye on Ari and gabi ? What if he... " he couldn´t even finish the sentence... " God.." Sonny said as he sat beside Will.

" Ofcause I´ll call someone right now, Roman said as he went outside for a moment. " Dad..." Paul said as he stepped back abit with his dad . " do you think he´ll come, I mean, he might, he´s crazy..." " son, listen theres no way we are taking any changes and I´m glad you told them, we should have told them straight away, thats all on me and Roman , i´m just thankful that nothing have happend in between or I would never have forgiven myself " John said.

Roman came back in. " gabi and Ari are both safe, police are on their way to them right now, and there will be someone both inside and outside, keeping an eye, and I´ve spoke with the police district and it seems like he´s a -RED ALERT- , which means, that we think he might hurt someone, so there are poilce on the way here to right now, to protect you. " Oh God, " Sonny said as he held on a bit tighter to his Will. " - but listen, we can´t stay in here forever, what if he does not show, then what ? " " Sonny, we will have to take this step by step, right now there is a search warrant out for him, so we will see, maybe he will screw up and we will have him soon, and tomorrow is a new day and there might be news then, he is not known for doing something like this before, allthough it kinda runs in the family, then this is still new to him, so he is bound to mess up, we´ll just have to... " Just then, all light went out. " SONNY ! " Will pulled Sonny to him.

Thet heard the door open and bright light was right in their faces … " well hello there..." Will´s blood froze when he heard Bens voice...


	21. Chapter 21

Resume :

Thet heard the door open and bright light was right in their faces … " well hello there..." Will´s blood froze when he heard Bens voice...

Chapter 21.

As soon as Sonny heard the voice of Ben, he instantly and by reflex, pulled Will behind him to protect Will from Ben getting near him .

" You got some nerve showing up here..." John said and just then as quick as the light went off the quick it was back on.

Ben stood by the door and turned the lock and in his other hand he held a gun. ; " So we meet again " Ben said as he waved the gun at them.

" You know the police will be here shortly " Roman said,; " so what is it you want ? "

" What I want, hmmm let me think... well first of, I want to finish what I started ! " he waved the gun over where Will was standing still with Sonny protectly in front of him. " You are NOT coming anywhere near him ! " Sonny firmly told Ben. " - No way in hell ! "

Ben laughed, " Well I guess we´ll see about that shall we... You see, i´m the one with the gun so im calling the shots, and I say- I want to talk to your precious William right NOW ! Or maybe you want to take a bullet for him ?. " Will tried to come past Sonny, he wanted him safe to, but Sonny sheltered him with his body " No babe...please ….." " Sonny please let me pass " Will pleaded, I need to keep you safe too, please just let me ….? " " You heard him Sonny " Ben said.

" No way, are you fucking out of your mind " Sonny spoke out louder.

Roman took a step closer to Ben when he was looking over at Will and Sonny, but Ben saw Roman moving in. " no, no, noooo you are staying right there the both of you, he said and pointed the gun at Roman and John . " rememeber i´m the one with a gun right now and I ain´t afraid to use it "

" you have completly lost your mind ! " John said and stepped forward. the gun pointed straight at him "STOP ! right there or I´ll shot! " " Dad stop " Paul said as he now stod "

" oh yeah thats right, you now got the son you always wanted I almost forgot, now ain´t that just sweet. " Ben said. " Now I guess you don´t wanna lose the dad you finally found and I guess you don´t wanna lose your newly found son, am I right or am I right ? " Ben laughed .

Paul didn´t get to answer because suddenly Will got away from Sonny´s protected body and stepped forward " Sonny tried to grab his arm to pull him back – but to late, Will was now out in the open . ; Ben looked at Will. " Now Will , I can see that you came back from the death, if it haden´t been for that stupid Billy you would have remain dead, but he begged me to let you live he even promised me lots and lots of money, which I never recieved since he is now ten feet under. " That was never HIS money " Will said . " ha, like I give a damn, I only care about that he promised me money if I let you live, it seems like he had a weak spot for you, did you ever do him?"

Sonny saw red. " Shout the fuck up he said and took a step towards him. " Sonny DON`´T " Will pulled Sonny back and whispered in his ear " please honey, don´t give him the satisfaction. "

Will could feel the heat coming from Sonny´s body the rage burning inside him, but Will would do anything to keep Sonny safe . " please Sonny …." Sonny stopped in his tracks as he heard the fear and plead in Will´s voice. He touched Will´s face with his hand.

" Okay as fun and romantic this is , I want everybody to move to the couch ...NOW " Ben said. Everybody knew that the police was on the way and could be here every minute, so everyone was stalling..." move...move...moooove..." Ben pushed them. When everyone was seated he asked Will to stand .

" no, he is staying right here! " Sonny said with a hand to Will´s knee. Urging him to stay put. " well... okay " Ben said, guess it doesn´t matter, because you all gonna be dead in a few mintues anyway.

Everyone looked at eachother and Sonny pulled Will a bit closer to him, he could feel Will´s rapid heartbeat and gasp.

" Do you remember anything Will ? " Will swallowed and looked at Ben. " you see I remember squezeeing life out of you untill you passed out and then Billy made me stop, he said you were to important to let die, that he needed you, that you were a part of his big master plan, but guess that got screwed up too, I knew he was too stupid to get away with it and that he should have let me kill you when I had the change. Roman made a quick silent plead to Will and winked at him, Will understood that his grandpa wanted him to stay where he was. Will squezeed Sonny´s hand to calm him down a bit . " Listen " Roman said as he stood. " SIT ! " Ben said. But Roman pretended not to hear him. " You tried to kill my grandson, and then you escaped prison , you come back to finish the work, am i right ? " " clever ain´t you " Ben said with eyes that could kill. They were hard as stone and showed no sign of redemption or remorse or any emotion was to see in them. " But you happen to forget that we are 5 against 1 " Ben lauged, " yeah maybe, but i´m the one with a gun he said " - and just then Will saw that in a split second his grandpa pulled a gun from the back of his jeans . ; " says who " John said as he fired …...

Then everything was quiet untill they heard banging on the door..." POLICE, open up...

" is everyone okay ? " Roman asked as he went for the door and let his police men in.

Will´s eyes was on Ben laying with one gunshot through his heart. " Babe , come on, lets get out of here " Sonny said as he pulled Will to his feet. Will stood still and took one more look at Ben then he sat down beside him and said. " I´m sorry that you lost your mind, but i´m never gonna let you get inside mine. " he stood back up beside Paul and Sonny … " Sonny put his arm around him and pulled him to his chest and kissed on top of his head " You okay babe ? " Will didn´t answer, but Sonny could feel him nod against his chest. " come on guys, lets get out of here " John said, Roman stayed but he turned around to face them as he had talked to the police. He touched Will´s shoulder, " Listen you have to go down to the station to fill in …... " yeah yeah we know..." Will said. " You sure you guys are okay ? " he looked around at everybody as they noded, as his eyes stopped at Will´s. You okay Will ? " Will didn´t answer I now this has been a crazy night, but atleast now it´s over..." " Over...? " Will said... " Everybody here was in danger because of ME, we are lucky no one ended up dead... well exept ….. he looked over at Ben still laying on the floor, THEIR floor with that dark spot around him getting darker and darker and wider... " I´m gonna be sick..." Will said with a hand to his mouth as he took a quick turn and ran to the bathroom, he slammed the door and fell to his knees just as everything in his stomach turned and he threw up just as his head reached the toilet. Will didn´t even hear the door open and close, but he felt Sonny behind him rubbing his back and neck and whisper sweetly to him as he felt everything inside him leave him... " you done ? " Sonny quietly asked as his hand touched at Will´s hair and pulled it away and rubbed his neck gently. " Will felt exausted as he layed his head against the seat. " Will ? " " hmmm... i´m done " Will answered. Sonny stood and took a wash clotch and got it wet and cold and rubbed it against Will´s neck and forhead, he kissed his forhead as he wipped the cold clotch against Will´s brow and down to his neck again. " Thank you babe ! " Will answered before trying to get back on his feet. " here..let me help you..." Sonny said and helped Will to his feet. Will stood before the sink and mirror as he looked up and took in the white sight in front of him, every color in his face was gone, he turned the cold water on and splashed water on his face servel times before he took the dry towel Sonny handed him. " You sure you okay Will ? " Sonny asked with concern. " Will turned and looked at him … " yeah I am! "

He touched Sonny´s face with his hand gave him a crooked smile as he turned around to brush his teeth. Soon after they came back out together, to paul, Roman and John waiting for them. " Everything okay guys ? " Roman asked as he looked at Will´s pale face. He took a step forward, not waiting to hear the answer and just pulled Will to him and gave him a hug. " God i´m so glad that you are okay,both of you, he looked at Sonny and gave him a smile. " " me to grandpa,´ " Will said as they both looked at eachother. " me too...and damn... i´m just grateful that he didn´t hurt anyone, I don´t think I could have handled that..." Will turned his head to Sonny, and Sonny took his hand. " yes, thank god he didn´t …." and kissed the back of Will´s hand. " Okay lets get out of here guys " John said, just at the paramedics arrived to take Ben´s body away.

When they all left the police station later that day after given their statement. Both Will and Sonny thanked Paul . " You don´t have to thank me, I´m just glad that no one got hurt, well exept..." " Listen..." Will said. " ….if it haden´t been for you, we would not have been warned in time, and we would have been alone with Ben and with no police on the way, so we MORE than owe you a THANK YOU " Will stood in front of Paul and gave him a hug. Paul looked over at Sonny and Sonny gave him a warmthful smile and Paul ´s arms came around Will and hugged him back. " I´ll see you around ? " Paul asked as he stepped away from Will´s embrace. " You bet " both Sonny and Will said . Paul looked over at Sonny and Sonny smiled and took the few step towards him and gave him a hug and whispered ; Thank you Paul ! - thank you for saving MY heart ! " Sonny felt Pauls breath against his ear, no words was spoken but he felt his lips below his ear. As Paul gave him a tiny kiss. A kiss for no one to see, but only for Sonny to feel.

Will and Sonny could not go back to the apartment , they went to the mansion to stay the night and to figure out what to do next. " you sure you are okay " Sonny asked concerned . " yes i´m okay, what about you - you okay ? " I´m here with you...Ben is gone, yes i´m more than okay !

Will smiled - leaned over and pressed his lips against Sonny´s. " God Son, I´m so happy this is over " I´m sorry for everything I put you through …...I hate that I put you through so much sorrow and pain, i´m so sorry ….." " shhh, Will, don´t, none of this is your fault, i´m gratefull that I have you back in my life, and belive me i am never letting you go…...They held eachother in their arms, and just sat there in silence, no words needed.

Later when they both layed in bed. Sonny sat against the headborder; " Babe listen, I´ve talked to my uncle Vic and well...it ...seems that the apartment we looked at before this nightmare started... Wil kissed his cheek. " what about it ? Will asked. " weeeeell, it seems that if we want it, we can have it, whatcha say ? " Will smiled. " For reall ? " " YES for reall " I mean we have both talked about getting a bigger place and a place nearer Gabi and well with everything that have happend in that apartment , I think a new start is in order...what do you think babe ? "

"OMG yes - I think that a briliant idea Son, Will grawled on top of Sonny´s lap, so they were chest to chest and he held his face in his hands and ran ris fingers down his cheek... " God I love you so much, he kissed Sonny and pulled him self closer to Sonny, they could both feel the heat from one another as they breathed the same air. " I love you too and I can´t wait to marry you all over agin, Sonny said as he pressed his lips to Will´s and pulled him back and laid on top of Will and started to kiss his jawline, his nose, his eyes, his neck, his lips, " Sonny we better stop, remember where we are " Will chuckled. " " mmmmm, " Sonny hummed as he kissed down Will´s neck and down to his collorbone " " no one or any place can stop me...


	22. Chapter 22

Resume :

" I love you too and I can´t wait to marry you all over agin, Sonny said as he pressed his lips to Will´s and pulled him back and laid on top of Will and started to kiss his jawline, his nose, his eyes, his neck, his lips, " Sonny we better stop, remember where we are " Will chuckled. " " mmmmm, " Sonny hummed as he kissed down Will´s neck and down to his collorbone " " no one or any place can stop me...

Chapter 22.

Will woke up with Sonny´s arm draped over him, their legs tangled together and Sonny´s face buried in Will´s neck, he could feel Sonny´s steady breath against his skin and he hummed in pleasure, he loved mornings where he would wake up with Sonny close to him, like he couldn´t get close enough . He kissed Sonny´s temple and looked over at the clock; 7.30 , he had to get up, because Ari would be here any minute, Gabi had called them the night before and asked if it was okay she dropped Ari off earlier than usual, and they both had said yes in a heartbeat, they both missed her so much when she was not with them and they couldn´t wait for her to get here.

Will again kissed Sonny´s temple and Sonny murmured against Will´e ear; " Sonny babe, we have to get up, it´s 7.30 and Ari will be here soon with Gabs... Sonny just pulled Will closer to him - snuggled agaisnt him, Will laughed and tried to get free from Sonny´s embrace, but that was not so easy as he thought, Sonny pulled him tighter and said ; " mmmmm 5 more minutes baby as he kissed beneath Will´s ear and down his neck. " God I love how you taste, " He said with each lick and kiss . " Sonny, please we have to get up, and get ready, you are not being fair " he said with a chuckle, as he felt Sonny´s arm going lower on his abdomen. " mmmm Will, baby... I...I...want you ! ….." " Sonny,... God..." Will felt Sonny´s hand around his now growing lenght as Sonny´started of nice and easy to stroke and pump with such an ease that made Will´s breath and heart go faster and his hips went of the bed. " mmmm, thats it baby, I know you want this too..." Sonny said as his stroke got faster and went all the way down Will´s lenght and all the way up to his now engorged head " God Sonny, we have to stop " Will said between each rapid breath . " We´ll stop when I have made you come with my name on your lips …... and Ari won´t be here untill 9 o´ , we got Loooots af time he said with a sensuel growl that made Will tingle all over... Sonny´s face now lifted from Will neck and he looked at Will with dazed and that sexy smile and that sleepy look that Will loved . " Wiiiiiiil... I !... want ! ….you!..." Sonny said as he kissed Will on the side of his mouth and moved his mouth over his lips and kissed him tenerly. In answer Will ´s arms went around Sonny and pulled him on top of him. " Guess The shower have to wait. "

Will and Sonny had just finished their shower and got dressed when there was a knock on the door. " She´s here Sonny..." Will said happy as he went straight to the door. " Daddyyyyyy ! " Ari tried to get out of Gabi´s arms to get to her daddy, she lifted her tiny arms and waited for her daddy to catch her and Will happily applied. " Hi baby girl, have you had a good and fun time with Mommy ? " he asked between kisses to Ari´s face. Sonny came up behind them and when Ari saw her pappa her legs and arms where all over the place like she couldn´t get to her pops quick enough " papaaaaaaa, papaaaaa …. " she wiggled out of Will´s protected arms and straight to her pappa´s arms. Gabi smiled, " she surley had missed you ALOT ! " " come on in Gabi " Will said and open the door wider and Gabi stepped in. " Has she been good ? " Will asked as he looked at Sonny and Ari who went straight to the kitchen and Sonny took some homemade cookies from the cookie jar and took out some milk. Sonny and Ari had this amazing bond between them that made Will´s heart fill with happiness , they got eachother like no one else.

" Pappas´s girl want some cookies and milk " he said and kissed her cheek. Ari´s tiny legs kicked in excitement . " Guess thats a yes ! " Sonny smiled .

" Yes she´s been good and we have been to her uncle Rafe and she´s been with me on a model job a few days ago and she loved it so much, the girls who was there loved to dress her up and they even took some amazing pictures of her, I got them to make some copies for you, i thought you guys would like a copy too. ? " she pulled an envelope from her purse and gave them to Will. " I bet she loved it there, she loves dresses. " Will said as he took out the pictures. " oh god, they are amazing Gabi...Sonny look …." Will showed them to Sonny. " yes, thats my pretty and beautiful girl, ain´t that right Ari ! " he said with a hand to her hair. " She´s beautiful just like a mommy! " Will said. Sonny looked up " - and as her daddy! " he said. Will knew that Sonny said Ari looked so much like him , that she was a true image of her father, both inside and out, and not just because she had her blond hair and blue eyes just like him, but Sonny always said, it was so much more..." He had learned to accpet that Sonny always would say that he thought Will was beautiful, not just handsome or hot, Will would always disagree, he thought Ari was beautiful as her mom and just had his looks, but for Sonny it was so much more and beyond. .

Gabi smiled . " Listen guys I have to get going, I have a job in like 20 min. Oh and you should know that she had been up since 4, so she will probably have to have a nap a bit early. " Okay, we will put her down soon " Sonny answered. " okay guys I´ll see you soon, she said and went to the kitchen where Ari was on the table with Sonny´s hand secure around her and Ari with a cookie in her hand, she went to give her a hug and kisses, she gave Sonny a kiss on the cheek, and Will too. " okay Gabs we´ll see you soon, good luck today ! Gabi smiled " thank you and you have a good week together and Ari be good for daddies !" she said and waved at Ari and blew her kisses before she closed the door .

Will went behind Sonny and put his arms around his waist and his head on his shoulder and smiled at Ari. Sonny kissed his cheek. " what you say Ari, should Daddy have a cookie too ? " Sonny asked Ari as she munched away on her cookie. Will kissed Sonny´s neck . " it´s okay, you two enjoy your cookies and I will go to the store to buy some choclate and milk. " Daddyyy, " ari said and lifted her half eaten cookie to Will. Sonny shifted his head so he could smile at Will and Will took a bite of Ari´s cookie . " Thank you sweetheart ! " Will said has he chew, he stepped away from Sonny and clapsed him on the butt . " heeey …." Sonny said . Will smiled as he went to take his jacket. " I´ll be right back, be good you two. "

After Wil had left, Sonny put Ari down for a little nap, she could hardly keep her head up and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Sonny went to do some papers for work, when theres was a knock on the door. Sonny looked at the clock and thought that Wil might had forgotten something, beacause he couldn´t already have been to the store and back... did he forget his keys? Sonny looked around as he went for the door, there was another knock. He open the door and saw Paul standing there. " Paul ! …. What are you doing here, thought you would be at work by this hour...?! " Sonny said as he stepped aside so Paul could enter. " yeah well, I have to go in later today, so thought I´d drop by to hear how you guys were doing...you know... after everything that had happend... Is Will not around ? " Sonny closed the door. " he just stepped out a bit, he´ll be back soon. And thank you - we are good we are ...I think... kinda relieved that we now finally can put all this behind us and start our new life together. " I´m glad to " Paul said as Sonny gestured for him to take a seat. " And how are you doing Paul, you okay, after what had happen ? " " yeah yeah i´m good thanks ! " You want a drink or something ? " Sonny asked as he went for the fridge, " yes just water if you have thank you. " Sonny gave him the water and sat on the opposite couch. " Is Ari here yet , did Gabi drop her off this morning ? " " Yep, she did and she just went down for an early nap. "

Paul sat the water bottle on the table and looked down at his hands. " paul whats up with you, you look like something is wrong, whats up ? " Sonny sat his bottle down . Paul looked up at Sonny. " Sonny... I ...erm... I have to get something of my chest... " " okay... what is it ? " .erm... I have to talk to you about something and I... " The door open and Will stepped in. Both looked up. " Oh hey Paul ! " Will said as he closed the door and put the bag on the kitchen counter . " It´s good to see you again... this time with no gun involved ! " Will said as he put the milk and the rest in the fridge. " WILL ! " Sonny said. Paul smiled. " He´s right Sonny... It´s good to see you too again Will - and Sonny. " Paul stood . " Well I have to get to work. " But...Paul, what was it you wanted to say ? " Sonny asked . " what ? " " You said you had something to say. " " Ohh yeah..well, it´s no biggie, it can wait, I can´t even rememeber what it was ….. I have to go, just wanted to make sure you were okay thats all, I´ll see you around soon. " " Good to see you too ! " Will said from the kitchen and " thanks again you know...for everything ! " " No need to thank me " Paul smiled. Sonny followed him to the door. As Paul stepped outside, Sonny grabbed his arm. Paul looked down at Sonny´s hand on his arm. " Paul, you sure you okay ? " Paul looked at Sonny and smiled. " yeah I´m fine, " " But you wanted to tell me something... " " Sonny, it was really nothing, and I kinda already have forgotten what I wanted to say " " You are getting old ! " Sonny laughed and let go at his arm. Paul smiled. " I´ll see you soon " he winked and walked off.

" Everything okay ? " Will asked as Sonny closed the door. " he seemed a bit off " Will said as he stood against the kitchen counter - and just looking so darn cute Sonny thought. He smiled at Will and stepped closer untill he stood right in front of him, he touched his lips and Will looked at him with deep blue eyes that turned darker . " Where´s Ari ? " Will asked in a whisper as Sonny found his lips and gentley kissed those soft plum lips that he loved so much and hummed against Will´s mouth . " she is down for a little nap, she was fast asleep even before her beautiful head hit the pillow. " Sonny said as he kissed Will again and Will kissed back with eager and force. " You wanna go down for a little nap too ? " Sonny smiled against Will´s lips. Will´s hands squeezed Sonnys behind, " ooh I wanna go down alright, but not for a nap..." .


	23. Chapter 23

Resume :

Sonny said as he kissed Will again and Will kissed back with eager and force. " You wanna go down for a little nap too ? " Sonny smiled against Will´s lips. Will´s hands squeezed Sonnys behind, " ooh I wanna go down alright, but not for a nap..."

Chapter 23.

Will woke up with a soft groan and reached for Sonny, when he didn´t find him next to him, he slowly opened his eyes; "Sonny ? " Will felt the bed move a bit as he felt Sonny sit on the bed and felt his hand against his naked back. " I´m here babe, just took a quick shower, you sleept alright " he asked as Will felt Sonny´s lips against his shoulder. " mmmm, I always sleep perfect when you sleep next to me , but I love waking up with you by my side, I missed you ! " Will answered as he turned around and was now on his back and was resting his head against the pillow the duvet just barely covered him. He saw Sonny eyes roam his bare chest and lick his lips as he moved in closer and put a soft and sweet kiss against Will´s lips. " mmm... me too , and I love to have you beneath me as well as on top." Will laughed and put his arms around Sonny and pulled him closer as he hide his face against his neck. " Are you blushing right now ? " Sonny asked with a chuckle as he nuzzled Will´s hair. " nooooo..." Will mumbled against Sonny´s neck . " yes you are " Sonny said with a soft laugh as he moved a bit away from him, so he could see his face. " yes you are! " he said with a kiss to his rosy cheeks; " have I told you that I love that I can still make you blush...? " " Oh my god Sonny, stop.." Will said as his head felt against Sonny´s chest. Sonny kissed the top of Will´s head and Will felt nothing but love, he always felt so loved when he was with Sonny. " I love you so much Son ! " " I love you to babe, now I´m sorry that I can´t stay to watch you blush some more, but I gotta get going, I have to open the coffee house, but I will see you soon, you still up for having lunch together right? "

" oh god Sonny, will you stop... I don´t blush ... " " shhh..." Sonny said and kissed Will with such force and passion that it made Will moan against Sonny´s mouth and made him instantly hard and needy for him. Sonny´s lips left Will´s and Will sighed ; " you sure you have to open the coffee house up today ? " Will asked as his hands went down Sonny´s body and squeezed and cupped him through his jeans . " mmm... God Will...we gotta stop, I really have to go and this is not helping...at ALL...! " Sonny stood and Will felt back against his pillow again. " he crossed his arms and bite his bottom lip. " WILL...will you stop pouting and beside I need that lip, " Sonny said as he reached over and freed Will´s lip. He planted a soft kiss to his soft and perfect lips that he let lingered there for a bit before he withdrawal and nuzzled his nose against Will´s. " you okay babe ? " Sonny asked with concerned eyes, eyes that Will always felt could see right through him. " yeah i´m okay, you go and I will see you around noon, beside I promissed I would take Ari to the new playground when Gabi is on her modelshot, so I gotta get going as well, he said as he went out of bed and kissed Sonny´s cheek as he went past him to go to the bathroom in all his nakedness. Sonny slapped him on the butt. " heeeey ! " Will said as he jumped. " damn babe, you look so sexy and what can I say I love that ass of yours, he said as he started to walk after Will, but just as he was about to reach Will, Will closed the door. " You go mr. you can´t be late, and I will see you later. Love you " Will said behind the close door. " damn Will, you are so getting laid tonight !" Sonny said with a laugh as, he took his jacket and open the door. " I better! " Will said from the bathroom. " you horn dog " Sonny said with a chuckle as he started to leave. " Love you babe " " Love you honey " .

It was around 10 and the morning rush was about to cool off as Sonny poured some coffee for him self, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone and smiled when he saw Will´s face on the display. " hi babe " " hi Son " listen you got 5 min. ? " yeah it´s just slowed down a bit and Victoria is behind the counter, so yeah I got a few min. whats up, you two good ? " " yeah we sure are and Ari has been asking for you all morning,so I was hoping you could spare a few min. to talk to her reall quick. " Will..You know I always have time to talk to my baby girl and you! " Sonny could feel Will smile through the phone. " okay hang on ….." Sonny could hear Will talking to Ari; " i see papa ? " he could hear Ari ask... " oh sweetheart, papa is on the phone, you can´t see him, but you can talk to him. " okay...papaaaaaaaa..." Sonny could hear Ari speak loud on the other end and a smile came across his face. " Hi sweetheart, are you having fun with dad ? " " yes my am " he heard Ari say and heard her say. " I hold phone " Will laughed, " ofcause , you hold the phone yourself, my bad..." Sonny smiled. " papa? " yes Ari " Sonny smiled as Ari told him about what she had been playing at on the plaground , it was not all Sonny could understand but he could hear the joy in her little voice and he loved to hear her talk and laugh of everything she saw and heard, she was so in awe of everything she came across on her path. " bye bye papa. " Sonny heard her blow kisses to the phone and that made him smile , God how he loved their little girl so much ! " Okay sweetheart, bye bye, papa loves you " then she was gone, Sonny could hear her talking to Will " okay Ari, I say bye to papa to and then we go to mama" Sonny could hear Ari´s little cry as Will was back on the phone. " okay Sonny we took enough of your time, I will see you soon... " hang on Will... listen...I will always take time to talk to you and Ari you know that right ? , she okay ? " Sonny asked as he could hear Ari soft cries throug the phone, " Son I know and yeah she is, she is just having so much fun that she don´t wanna go to her mama and she wants her papa .. she will calm down soon. " " okay give her kisses from me, and I will see you soon, love you both, " Love you to babe " and the line went dead. Sonny stood for a bit in his own thoughts as Victoria called for him. " earth to Sonny " she said. " ooh sorry, I was just... whats up ...is everything okay ? " " no the coffee maker is acting up again and I can´t get it to work proper. " " God i am so tired of that one, think they have to sent us a new one " He could not wait for his lunch break with Will.

Will was waiting for Sonny at a nice little Dinner place near by that they both loved. He smiled as he saw Sonny inter the place with that confident walk. Will stood and greeted Sonny with a quick kiss. " hi you " Sonny said as he kissed him back, he was always happy when Will would greet him with a kiss. " you ordered anything yet ? " Sonny asked as he sat and took the menu. " Nope just coffee, was waiting for you to get here, and when you wrote that you were gonna be a abit late, I waited. Sonny smiled up from the menu. " Everything okay at the coffee house ? " " Well yeah, it was just the new coffee maker that was acting up again, so I had to call them again again...and now finally they came bye with a brand new phone for free, so hopefully, no problems with that one for a while. " " yeah that was about time, glad they finally came with a new one for you " Will said as he took Sonny´s hand at the table and squeezed it gently.

Sonny brought his hand to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss just as the waitress came to their table " Hi guys, what can I get you today ? " They gave their orders and as she left, Sonny said " So Will, I heard from the travel agency today, and all is ready for us to leave right after the reception saturday next week , and then we will be back friday the week after " " yay, thats great... I can´t wait to renew our vows Sonny...I feel like...I feel …... " Sonny took Will´s hand and rubbed gently against his knuckles. Will looked at him ; " I feel like I can´t even put into words what I feel, it´s like the first time, I have butterflies and I can´t wait to marry you all over again " " I kow how you feel, i feel it too, this is our new beginning and I can´t wait for you to be my husbond all over again !" Sonny said a smile that made Will see stars. Will squeezed Sonny´s hand just as the waitress came back with their orders. " here you go, enjoy, let me know if you need anything, she said with a generous smile.

Sonny was so busy at the coffe house, people were calling in sick, so he had to stay up till closing time, so he was in for a long day and he still had alot of paper work to get through before the end of the week. He had just called Will to let him know that he wouldnt make it home untill late. Will offered to come and help, but Sonny knew he had to go and see his grandma marlena, so he said he was all good and jeremy, Kim and him could cover.

It was a little after 7pm when Sonny saw paul inter the coffe house, Sonny looked up and gave Paul a smile as he went to the counter. " Hi paul " - " Hi " " what brings you by, can I get you anything ? " " yes coffee please, thank you ! " Sonny turned and got the coffee ready for Paul. It was starting to slow down again and there was only a few regular left that was studing in one of the corners. " So, whats up ? " Sonny asked as he sat the warm coffee in front of Paul. " who say something is up ? " Paul asked as he blew on the hot coffee. " Is Will here ? " " Nope I have to stay late and he was going to see Marlena . " Sonny sent him a look and a crocky smile. " Come on Paul, I know that look, something is up, so just spill it " Sonny said as he leaned on his arms on the counter and looked at Paul. Paul looked up from the cup and took a sip and then sat it back down as his fingers settle around the cup. " Seriously Paul, whats going on ? " Sonny again asked as he now knew something was up for sure, because he knew that look on Pauls face. " Paul straighten and looked over his shoulder to the people chating at the tables, like he was making sure know one was near them before he spoke. " Paul ? Whats going on ? Come on talk to me " " okay, I want you to listen to what i have to say and I don´t want you to freak out." Sonny looked at Paul with wide eyes. " Okay NOW you have me freaked out...tell me what the hell is going on! " " Can we go to your office ? " " erm...yeah sure, hang on...Kim...can you cover for me reall quick ? " Kim went behind the counter with a smile and a ofcause, and Sonny and Paul went into the office. Sonny shot the door and crossed his arms. " Now TELL me ! " " Okay heres the thing …..erm...Will have asked me to come to the wedding and... " hang on..I already know that, we both want you there. Whats the problem Paul ? " " the problem is..." Suddenly Paul took a step towards Sonny and his mouth was on Sonny´s before Sonny had a change to pull away...and just then, the door open and just as Sonny pullled Paul away from him, he hard the gasp coming from the man he loves more than anything . " God what the f... are you doing Paul ? " thats all Sonny said before Will was on Paul, his hand came hard against Pauls face and he was over him like a hawk. Sonny stood in shock and saw the anger on Will´s face as he slammed his fist against Pauls jaw. " Will stop stop...Will ...! " Sonny tried to get Will of Paul and away from danger as he saw Pauls strong arm flex and his hand came hard against Will´s face. Sonny stepped between them and his hands went to Will´s shoulder to bring him further away from Paul. " Will babe...stop..listen to me ! " Will was breathing harsh and his eyes were cold as ice as he was eyeing paul down...Sonny had never seen such anger and hurt in Will´s eyes and it makes his heart ache and he wanted to bring the warmt back into his beautiful blue eyes. Sonny´s hand went to Will´s face to calm him down; " Will stop and listen to me, please...calm down baby...please.." paul stepped back and sat against the table. " you okay ? " he looked at Will and saw the blood starting to fall from his nose. " damn babe, he pulled some napkins from the shelf and held them against Will´s nose.. " Come and sit..." he placed Will in one of the chair as he looked with dagger eyes at paul. " what the fuck did you do that for paul, what were you thinking ? " Sonny asked confused. " he just kissed you and i´m gonna fucking kill him " Will said as he tried to get up and go at paul again, but Sonny stopped him and pushed him back into the chair. " Will STOP ! " He turned to paul; " Paul ...why ? I thought that... " " I know what you thought and damn..." Paul turned around and put his hands on the office table as he took a deep breath. "I didn´t mean to just kiss you like that and I had no idea Will was there... I just wanted to...have one more kiss to see if there was still a spark..i had to know...before …... " both Will and Sonny looked at paul with questions marks written all over their faces. " I know we are friends, just friends, and I am happy for you ...I´m happy for you both...i really am...it´s just that I wanted to know for sure that i was over you Sonny, that I now can move on with Derrick, that I no longer yearn to feel your lips against mine, that you are no longer the one I want to be with..." " God you got some nerves " Will said as he stood again and tried to by pass Sonny, but sonny again grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. Paul leaned against the table " Listen... I´m sorry I freaked you out ….but I had to be sure...and now I am... I didn´t feel any sparks, I didn´t feel what I used to feel when my lips met yours, I don´t feel what I used to feel... Now I know that Derrick is all I need the one I want... that he is my one, the one I want to have by my side... I feel like such a jerk right now ! " " - and you should " It came from Will, Sonny squeezed his arm gently. " I should have told you how I felt - I know that now... I just... " his hands went to his face and through his hair. " I am such a jerk, i hope you can both forgive me, I really want to be your friend, and i just hope I haven´t screwed that up by pulling this one on you... God Will I am so sorry, please forgive me, I just had to be sure... " Will stood and Sonny grabbed his arm " Will " " It´s okay Sonny " Will now stood in front of Paul, Paul looked nerveous at Will. " Paul listen ... I know that you and Sonny will always be friends, and I know that you have a past together, a past that will always be there, and I wanna be your friend to, you saved our lives we owe you everything, but listen, if you ever as much as try to kiss him again, I will come for you and then I will make YOUR nose bleed..." Will said with a smile. Paul let out a small laugh as he saw the look in Will´s eyes and heard his words. " I know YOU will, and I know how much you two love eachother and I´m sorry that i fucked up with this kiss thing, I can now say that I am over you Sonny " He looked behind Will as he spoke. " and that I am ready for a new chapter in MY life ! " " Good! " Will smiled. " Now tell me, when did you and Derrick hook up, you haven´t said anything? " Will asked and Sonny came and stood beside him . " yeah...well we kinda went quiet about it, he knew that i had these unsolved feelings for you Sonny and he knew I had to be sure that that was all behind me, and now I know.. " " So you used me ? " Sonny said with a smile. " yeah well, you are a damn good kisser, you know we can always make a foursome or something if you guys are up for it... " " Oh. My. God. You! " Sonny slapped him on his shoulder. " what... just let us know if you wanna, then we can maybe make it happen. " " you are too much ! " Sonny said. "you are crazy, theres no way i´m gonna share my man with anyone " Will said with a spark in his eyes, Sonny was happy to see that the coldness that was there just a minute ago, was now gone. He took his hand and kissed his brused knockles. " I´m not gonna share either " he said with a smile. " Okay, your loss " paul said. " listen guys, I should get going, I hope we are good and that you don´t hate me... I really am sorry that you saw this Will, it was never my intention for you to see that, I had no idea you were here, i am sorry. " he held his hand out to Will and Will took it and they shook hands. " how come you don´t have a scrath on you I Think I got a few good punch in..." Will asked in suprise. " what can i say I don´t bruise easy, but belive me, I can still feel your right hook " he said as his hand went to his jaw. " you got a good righ hook Will, and I am sorry about your nose, it does not look broken though, i´m glad! " " it´s nothing, I just bleed easily, can hardly feel the pain, maybe you should work on YOUR right hook ?! " Both Sonny and Paul laughed. " Listen guys I think I better get outta here, I hope we are good ? " " we are good Paul ! "

As paul had left, Sonny brought Will to the sink in the bathroom, " Let me take a look, you sure you are okay ? " " yeah I am, but damn he can put a right hook in " Sonny leaned down and kissed Will so gently as a feather, like he was afraid to hurt him.

After Sonny had examined Will and was sure there was nothing broken, he got some ice on Will´s hand. " babe let me close up and then we can get outta here " " Sounds perfect " Will said as he got up and followed Sonny, hand in hand.


End file.
